Overheard
by jeep28
Summary: Patricia is a great listener, but she may not be the only one listening.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the mistakes. This story is written completely for fun.

Dedication goes to EllieWrites for being my Mirandy muse.

Chapter 1

Andy walked through the townhouse door carrying the ever present dry cleaning and book. She had been doing this for almost a year now, and she had her steps down to an exact science. But tonight the dry cleaning seemed heavier and the book felt weightier. As she hung up the dry cleaning and deposited the book on the side table, she sighed heavily. Normally she wouldn't make a sound, she had even taken her shoes off in the past to ensure a noiseless entry and exit. Miranda had made it very clear when entrusting this errand to her assistant that she was to simply deposit the items effortlessly and most importantly soundlessly. Andy had only failed once in this task when two twin girls had tricked her into delivering the book upstairs. Andy thought back to that night and visibly cringed. Well honestly anytime she thought of Stephen it made her cringe. Thank god that douche bag was no longer around. Miranda deserved so much better than that sniveling drunkard. So what if he waited for two hours for Miranda to show up for dinner one night? Hell I'd wait two weeks, two months, two years even for Miranda, Andy thought. Andy shook her head because she knew those thoughts would get her nowhere. She had been spent on Miranda for over six months now and tonight the emotions in her were overflowing.

Tonight Miranda had accepted a dinner invitation from Dr. Charleston Epps, esteemed Board of Directors member. Andy knew the good doctor had his eye on Miranda for some time. Every gala, dinner, and company soiree, Dr. Epps had made a beeline straight for Miranda blatantly flirting with her, and always making Andy sick to her stomach with his leering glances.

As Andy began to leave, she saw Patricia come barreling down the staircase. No matter how quiet Andy had always been delivering the book, she could never get in and out without petting the beloved Priestly St. Bernard. Andy bent down and patted Patricia's enormous goofy head, "Hey pretty girl. Looks like it's just you at home all by yourself tonight uh?"Patricia just flopped down at the end of the staircase and rolled over expecting a tummy rub. Andy knew the twins were at a sleepover and Miranda would still be out with Dr. Eww, so she decided to take a minute and sit at the bottom of the staircase with Patricia. Andy wasn't in any hurry to go back to her empty apartment, so why not sit here and enjoy some rejection free time.

"So you know your mom went out with another idiot tonight don't you.? Ugh, I can't stand that guy. I know that theoretically he looks good for Miranda. I mean he's handsome, only four years older than her, he's on the board, and he's a freaking doctor which also makes him wealthy, but god he's just so slimy and all he cares about is getting into Miranda's La Perla. Although I can't blame him for that, I know I've often fantasized about what lies underneath those Prada pants, but at least I actually care about her too" Andy said with a bit of an indigent moan. Patricia just looked up at her like, 'stop waving your hand emphatically in the air, and get back to petting me'. Andy sighed again and put her hand back down onto Patricia's belly. "Who am I kidding Patricia? I more than care for Miranda, I'm hopelessly in love with her. Six months ago that other idiot that your mom was with sent her divorce papers via fax. I mean, who does that? He was married to the most amazing, most stunning woman I've ever known and he sends her divorce papers during the most important week of her life! And the public has the audacity to call her the Ice Queen! I mean how much colder can you get? And if you ask me, Stephen was definitely a queen. He was always complaining like a damn diva about having to be Mr. Priestly. Hell, let me be Mr. Priestly. There's no way I'd ever let her go" Andy stated somewhat dreamily as though she were actually picturing herself standing at the alter with Miranda.

Patricia was now snoring but Andy continued to pet the dog finding solace in finally being able to tell someone about the emotions that had been building in her for months. Nate was long gone before she had even made it back from Paris and Lily had made it quite clear that she would be taking Nate's side after the break up. Her friend Doug was still around, but she didn't trust sharing with anyone with the feelings she had for Miranda. Talking to her parents would have been impossible. They would have demanded she come home to Ohio and pray the gay away. She wanted to confide in Nigel but she was sure that confessing undying love about the woman who snatched your dream job away might not go over well. There was a safety in conversing with Patricia. The St. Bernard would keep her secrets, and no one would be the wiser.

"You know, that's the day I realized that I was in love with her. I walked into her suite and she was sitting on the sofa with red-rimmed eyes, wearing only a soft grey robe, looking the most beautiful I had ever seen her... and I knew. All I wanted to do was hold her tight and show her just how incredible she is. And of course reach through the fax line and throttle Stephen for putting her through that. What an ass to make her worry about her girls! Those kids are the most important thing in the world to Miranda, you aside of course. At first I was just as afraid of Cass and Caro as I was of Miranda, but now those two have really grown on me. I actually like helping them with their schoolwork, and really it's not like I didn't pull pranks when I was a kid. They probably had no idea the enormity of the repercussions from their little stunt, so I couldn't hold it against them and nor was I going to tell on them either. Besides, I kinda liked being able to do the impossible by obtaining those Harry Potter manuscripts. I think for the first time Miranda actually looked at me with something more than contempt, and for that I'll always be grateful." Patricia stretched a little in her sleep, as Andy moved her hand from the dog's belly to place it behind one of Patricia's ears. "I'm so glad you're here for me to talk to. When Miranda accepted that dinner invite, I was completely devastated. Doesn't she know that she deserves so much better? I know she's straight, hell I used to think I was too until her... so I know she'll end up with a guy eventually but I'd rather see her with someone who she can feel safe with enough to let all her guards down... someone who isn't just madly in love with the image of Miranda, but the real Miranda... the one that never takes time for herself, the one that cries over her kids, the one that secretly loves pancakes- it's true because Cass told me one night. Her and Caro had wanted to do something special for her on Mother's Day so I suggested that they make her breakfast in bed, thus I know about her love for pancakes. I'd make her pancakes. I'd make her anything she wanted. I bet Dr. Epps can't even turn on a stove. Or he'd make her cook. He wouldn't spoil her... maybe with monetary things, but not with caresses, or bubble baths, or just finagling her schedule so she could have more time with her girls or even just time to herself" Andy sighed again.

While it felt good to be able to voice some of her musings, it didn't change the fact that Miranda was out on a date and she was here alone with Patricia. Looking at her watch, she realized that the time had gotten away from her, and as much as she wanted to stay, she knew that Miranda would be home soon and she had no desire to find out if Dr. Epps would be invited in for a nightcap. Nope, her heart wouldn't be able to take it. She just wasn't emotionally strong enough at the moment to handle such a scenario. With one final pat to Patricia's head, she arose from her perch on the steps and headed for the door. She was halfway to her destination when she heard "Andrea."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: See chapter 1

Chapter 2

Earlier that day

"Miranda, Dr. Epps is on line 1." The new Emily faltered a bit when she saw the murderous glance directed at her by Andy. Before Miranda could respond, Andy picked up the line, "Dr. Epps, I'm afraid Miranda is unavailable at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Well hello Andy. You're Miranda's little assistant right?' Dr. Epps stated in a condescending tone. "Now we both know she's available, pun intended, and I would very much like to speak to her regarding our reservations tonight."

"What?" Oh hell did I say that out loud? Andy cringed as she tried to refocus back to the phone line. "Um, I mean, if you will just hold for one moment sir."

Internally a thousand thoughts went through Andy's head before she approached Miranda with the impending phone call. _I didn't know she had plans tonight, I purposely re-arranged her schedule just so she could have some free time this evening. Maybe this was why she wanted free time? If it were a business related dinner then of course I'd know all about it. I would've been the one to arrange all the details of it. That must mean that his call is personal..._

"Mm Miranda, Dr. Epps is on line 1 for you." Andy stuttered as she looked through the office door of the dragon's lair. The new Emily smirked at Andy with a look that said 'Duh, I just told her that'.

Miranda had been pouring over the new layouts from the Fendi shoot when she had heard the new girl tell her that she had a phone call. Seriously, she may just have to fire that girl if she didn't even know by now not to bother her with phone calls. Really, what was the point of having someone else answer your calls if you were just going to take them yourself?

_Ah, I hear Andrea's voice, and my that look she is giving the new girl is positively frightening. She has come a long way from that cerulean debacle. The new Emily should take a lesson from My Andrea. Listen at me! Umph, My Andrea, as if... no no, it will not do for me to go down that road. Clearly she has no desire to be __**My**__ anything other than my dutiful assistant who still insists on being the only one to bring me my coffee. So what if she had decided to come in even earlier these past few weeks, agreeing to take on more responsibilities? And so what if she had decided to truly change her wardrobe several moths ago and become more Runway-esq? She did not put on those leather boots for me per se... it was more than likely out of ensuring job security. No, I'm only a boss to her. Nothing more. _

Miranda was brought out of her musings when she then heard Andrea's voice telling her she had a phone call. Miranda nodded her head instructing Andrea to enter her office.

Andy practically bolted to Miranda's door, "Yes, Miranda?"

"Andrea, is there a reason as to why I would be accepting this particular phone call? Do I need to start calling you Emily as well?" And here in my mind I was just praising you is what Miranda wanted to say but didn't. She knew she had a certain icy persona that at all costs had to be maintained at work. How she longed to look at Andrea differently, to treat her so much better, to let down her guard and to... She was ripped from her reverie when Andrea responded, "Well, um, he sort of indicated that it was of a personal matter, Miranda."

Miranda studied Andrea's face. Was that disappointment she saw? Surely not. G_od get a grip you foolish woman_. "Uh.., um.. _stop stuttering you idiot, Miranda Fucking Priestly does not stutter_..., Yes, well put him through." Why did she have to let Andrea affect her so? _The mere mention that a phone call is of a personal nature and I go all uncomfortable in front of her._

Andy just stood there thinking did Miranda just stutter? "Glacial pace and all that Andrea." tore Andy from her thoughts and had her stumbling back to the phone. She didn't want to put that asshole through to Miranda, and she didn't want to think about why.

Miranda answered the line as it was dispatched through "Hello, Dr. Epps. You had something you wished to say." Not one to mince words, she wanted to get straight to the point and know what the man wanted.

"Hello, Miranda. You sweet talker you." When the man was left with silence, he took it as his cue to get on with it so to speak, "Miranda, I would like very much if you would allow me to take you to dinner tonight."

Miranda knew it was only a matter of time before this happened. She knew the man was interested in her as he was not known for his subtlety. In a lot of ways he met her usual criteria when it came to men. He was established, handsome, and he was on the board which could only be of help to her. There of course wasn't any type of spark with the man. Had there ever been with any of her past prospects? No, she had always picked men as though going about a business decision. There had been some attraction, but not passion. Could she do this again? If she were to be honest with herself there was the hope of someone. And even though she had once admitted to living on hope, she had very little of it when it came to the true desires of her heart. No way in a million years would Andrea ever want her. In her eyes, she was old and nothing but a disappointment to her assistant. How ironic that she herself is the disappointment? _The look she gave me and the words she said to me in the backseat of a black sedan in Paris will always be the truth. Andrea doesn't want this life, to be like me..._ Decision made, Miranda answered, "Of course, we shall meet at Pastis. 9pm." and with that she hung up and stared so hard at the layouts on her desk it was a wonder they did not catch fire. On the other side of town Dr. Epps looked at his phone and mumbled "Well, no one said wooing the Ice Queen would be easy."

"Andrea."

"Yes, Miranda?"

"I need reservations for two at Pastis. 9pm. That's all."Miranda did not look up. She could not look up. She felt guilty enough for accepting the man's offer of a date, and here she was telling the woman she loved to make reservations so she could go out with someone else. It was foolish to feel guilty. She wasn't cheating on Andrea, Hell Andrea wasn't even interested in her, but it tore at her just the same.

Had she looked up she would've seen the flash of despair in the chocolate orbs that faced her direction.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy's stomach knotted at hearing the instructions when she realized that slimy man really didn't even have reservations to begin with. The bastard probably called Pastis and they laughed at him so he had to use Miranda to get a table. Why doesn't she see that she deserves so much better? Andy slunk back to her desk, pouting internally the rest of the day.

Little did she know that a few feet away someone else was pouting too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: See Ch 1

Italicized words represent the inner musings of the characters. I know nothing of wines so I just googled an expensive bottle. The song that is referred to is Dolly Parton's Wildflowers. I'm thinking Andy has listened to some Dolly.

Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/messaged. I am completely humbled and grateful to you all. And a special thank you to EllieWrites who continues to encourage my writing as well as serve as my beta even though we are oceans apart.

**Chapter 3**

Time moved slowly for Andy the rest of the day. All she could focus on was that stupid Dr. Epps and his stupid phone call and his stupid... well he was just stupid and that's all there was to it. She wanted to be the one taking Miranda out, opening car doors, placing her hand on the small of her back, pulling the chair out for her. Andy had envisioned taking Miranda out numerous times in her mind and every date came to the forefront of her brain.

_Pastis, please. Didn't he know Miranda could eat there anytime she wanted? If he wanted to take her out he should have put some real effort into it, not just calling her up and saying 'hey let me take you out, and by the way how about you pick the place and have your assistant arrange it.' He's not even being creative at trying to woo her. Doesn't he know that she has one of the most creative minds in the world... that she is surrounded by creativity on a daily basis? How lame to just simply take her to dinner to some fancy schmancy restaurant. Miranda is special, and well worth the planning of a perfect date. Ugh, what a total moron. I wonder what in the hell goes through Miranda's mind when it comes to men. Granted I chose Nate, but at least he was a decent guy... that is until he wanted me to chose him over my job. No that's wrong, I didn't chose Nate over my job, I was choosing Miranda over him. And damn if I don't want to be in that relationship he so vehemently pointed out. _

Andy's rant continued rolling on around in her head until she heard a light cough and noticed Miranda standing in front of her desk. _Oh no. Did I say something out loud? Did Miranda say something out loud?_ Andy nearly fell out of chair to retrieve Miranda's coat and bag. On unsteady legs she handed over the items and just as Miranda was leaving she said "Good Night Andrea."

"Good Night Miranda." Andrea plastered on an affectionate smile even though she was falling apart on the inside.

At precisely 8:45pm Miranda arrived at Pastis wearing a navy blue Adrianna Papell sheath dress. It wasn't one of her more expensive dresses, but the subtle scroll pattern, three quarter length sleeves, and the hemline hitting just above the knee made it acceptable for tonight's date. She had even entertained the idea of not changing out of her office clothes but that only lasted for about thirty seconds. Being Miranda Priestly meant there was an image to uphold. God forbid she wear the same thing this evening that she had been wearing at work all day. The fashion industry would probably collapse and page six would report that Miranda wore snuggies at home. She honestly just didn't feel like changing. There were no butterflies in her stomach, there was no anticipation of trying to impress her date, there was just well nothing really and thus she had no desire to doll herself up. It did not escape her that the exact opposite happened to her every weekday morning. She of course had always dressed impeccably, how could The Fashion Queen not? But now, each morning she knew she was trying to dress just a little more eye-catching because the eyes she wanted to catch were deep brown. No fabric or make-up would ever hide a twenty-five year difference, but that didn't mean she wouldn't at least look her best for Andrea even if her assistant never knew.

Entering into the vestibule of the restaurant she noticed that Charleston had yet to arrive. _Didn't he know that he should already be here? I mean that's Miranda 101 for crying out loud! Andrea would have been here at 8:30._ Punctuality did not mean arriving on time, it meant arriving early so that any unforeseen obstacles such as traffic could be dealt with and handled promptly.

As Miranda walked up to the podium the Maitre d' immediately recognized her and lead her away from the host. "Ah, Ms. Priestly it is so good to see you this evening. I have a corner table right here next to the window." It was not her usual table, but then she realized that once again it was Andrea's way of taking care of her. Miranda loved staring out of windows, whether it be in the towncar or the large ones in her office that overlooked the New York sidewalks down below. Andrea must have known that if the date did not go well then sitting by the window would offer her somewhat of an escape if only visually. _She's always taking care of me..._

"Thank you, Winston. I am expecting one guest tonight."

"Of course, Ms. Priestly. Might I suggest the Verite La Muse tonight? It has become a most recommended merlot of late?"

Miranda nodded in the affirmative and while Winston left to retrieve her drink, she checked her watch. Charleston had exactly three more minutes to arrive or else she would be leaving, merlot be damned. He wanted to have dinner with her and therefore he should be the one waiting._ Why am I even here? Oh, that's right because you don't believe you will ever have the one you truly want and so you will settle because Charleston is not completely horrible_.

Four minutes later, he was really trying her patience, Dr. Charleston Epps was walking towards her table. In his hands he held a large bouquet of red roses and had a confident grin plastered onto his face. As he reached Miranda, he leaned over in what appeared to be attempting air kisses, but instead he made contact with her actual cheek.

Miranda was furious. _First he's late, then he has the nerve to bring flowers- red roses! How cliche and uninspiring. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to go ahead and get down on one knee when they brought dessert. And he has the audacity to kiss my cheek with his scratchy rough face! Why on earth do men think this rugged, I almost have a beard look is so sexy? Andrea would never be late. Andrea would never bring roses, she's much to creative for that._

It was just a few weeks ago that Andrea did in fact bring her flowers, well not really just kind of. Caroline and Cassidy were working on a science project in which they had to identify various plants and flowers. Andy was no stranger to helping the girls with their schoolwork and had become genuinely interested in their latest project. One evening while helping the girls, she had brought over a very large tote bag claiming to have a surprise for them that would correlate with their science project. Inside the bag were these grow your own kits that contained perfect little round dirt pods with seeds mixed in. She had bought a grow your own vegetable kit for Caroline and the grow your own flowers kit for Cassidy because she knew each girl had their own favorite plants. She was so good at making sure that the girls felt like individuals even though they were twins; something none of her ex-husbands had ever thought to do. Jeremy wanted everything matchy-matchy with the twins and Stephen, well Stephen really didn't care at all. But Andrea could tell the girls apart, could get away with calling them Cass and Caro, and she truly enjoyed spending time with them even if it was only school related. The kits were extremely thoughtful, but then Andrea pulled out a third kit and handed it to Miranda.

"Um, I know how much you hate freesias, so don't worry there aren't any freesia seeds in this." Andrea had said nervously. "Anyway, it's wildflowers though. I heard a line in a song once that said 'wildflowers don't care where they grow', and well it kind of reminded me of you."

Miranda looked at Andrea quizzically, not sure what to make of her comment. Andy stumbled on through her explanation, "Well what I mean is that... what the lyric means is that no matter where the flower is, the circumstances surrounding it, it will grow and be successful. You know... you built an amazing fashion empire being at the head of _Runway_, and well even when they tried to um... take it from you, you still managed to come out on top." Andy looked anywhere but in Miranda's eyes. At the time when she had picked out the kit, it had all made logical sense, but now she was second guessing herself and wanted to face palm herself for sounding incredibly cheesy.

The sentiment was overwhelming for Miranda and it was all she could do to not drop the kit and place her arms around Andrea. She had been given flowers in the past from people for all different reasons and occasions, but never had anyone put the thought into them as Andrea had. If she hadn't been so schooled in handling her features and emotions, she would be nothing but a blubbering pool of silly happiness in Andrea's arms. Instead, she gave Andrea a slight smile and said "This is a lovely gift. Thank you for including me." At hearing the words Thank You, Andrea's eyes finally landed on Miranda and she gave her a blinding smile.

"Um, Miranda? Is there something out the window that you find interesting?" Charleston had been speaking, but clearly Miranda was lost in her thoughts and memories of that day when Andrea had brought the plant kits. She looked over at him, and heard the rest of what he was saying. "I said, you look magnificent in that dress. Did you get all dressed up just for me?" Miranda nearly choked on the wine she had just swallowed. _No I did not get dressed up for you at all, just for the sake of the fashion industry._

Before Miranda could reply, the waiter came over and Charleston began ordering for the both of them. _Did he just order for me? Is this 1950? Only Andrea knows my order._ "Actually I will have the Poulet au Citron, very light on the lemon sauce." Miranda stated, cutting her eyes over to Charleston's stunned expression. He was a man of old school traditional values and saw it as chivalrous to order for the woman. After the waiter left, Charleston began speaking "So, Miranda how are Catherine and Charlotte? They both have C names, just like myself and it must be challenging having to raise them by yourself."

That was it. Miranda had had enough. What in the world had she been thinking when she accepted this fool of a man's offer. Even if Andrea would never reciprocate her feelings, she could not and would not subject herself or her girls to another version of Jeremy or Stephen.

"Christopher, I..."

"It's Charleston."

"Chadwick, this was a mistake. If you had known anything about me you would have brought dirt to this date instead of flowers. Just ask Caroline and Cassidy if you are ever privileged enough to see them." And with that, Miranda walked out and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

My beta reader has been sick all day, so if the next two chapters are disappointments I apologize and all blame gets directed towards me. Thank you again for all of the reviews/favorites/follows.

Elliewrites, please get better soon.

Chapter 4

Miranda entered her townhome and the silence was almost deafening. Her girls were at a sleepover and while it was nice to have some alone time, she felt exceptionally lonely after tonight's disastrous date. She felt especially raw at having just spent the last thirty minutes or so doing nothing but thinking solely of how much better the night would have been if only it had been Andrea seated across from her instead of that dreadful man.

Her heart ached for Andrea, there was no other way to describe it. She had never ached for another, never longed for another like she did for Andrea. It was all very unsettling for her because she had always been able to distance a piece of herself off from others, but when it came to Andrea she wanted to give her entire self over. She was surrounded by beautiful women everyday and she could appreciate the looks of a female figure, yet none of them had evoked the feelings that Andrea had. This attraction was more than just seeing an attractive woman, this was about who the woman was. Somehow over time Andrea had pushed aside the walls surrounding Miranda's heart. Caroline and Cassidy absolutely adored Andrea, letting her in as well. But how could someone so young, so beautiful inside and out ever feel anything for the Devil in Prada? It was ludicrous to even entertain the idea, but Miranda did say she always lived on hope.

It wasn't long before she heard the jingle of Patricia's collar and the light clack of her nails hitting the hardwood of the stairs. Patricia came bounding down the steps to welcome her mom home. Miranda slipped off her shoes and sat down at the base of the staircase along side of her third child. Patricia may be officially the girls' dog, but Miranda had found great comfort in the pampered pooch. Patricia had been there to keep her company while she worked on the book late into the night, she had been there to get in between herself and Stephen when arguments escalated serving as a barrier of protection, and Patricia was here tonight to greet her after another horrible day. Miranda placed her arm around her precious pet and began to converse.

"Patricia, I'm so glad to be home. Although I do wish the girls hadn't went over to Marie's house. The kids are off tomorrow for a teacher workday so it does make sense that they stay over at their friends'. But she has that older brother that I'm afraid Cassidy has googly eyes for. I know Caroline and Marie are friends but I'm convinced that Cassidy only hangs out with her because of Jacob. He's a cute boy, but he knows it and that's what makes him not so cute. Speaking of not so cute, I went out tonight with a complete idiot. He was late, well late by my standards. He brought roses which was completely ridiculous... and then he didn't even know Cassidy or Caroline's name. He was completely prehistoric in his actions and would probably want me to stay home and in the kitchen if he could have his way. I don't even know why I said yes to him to begin with." Patricia looked at Miranda with her big brown eyes and she couldn't help but think of another set of deep brown eyes instead. "Ok, ok, I know why I went out with him. I was hoping... well I was... you know what? All I could think about was Andrea the entire time. In fact I wonder if they make colored contacts for dogs because I almost can't take your brown eyes looking at me. "

Patricia laid her head in Miranda's lap sensing the need for comfort. "I just... I just... I love her Patricia. I love Andrea Sachs. God so help me I'm in love with Andrea." Miranda finally admitting it out loud made her feel as though a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders. A few tears began to leak at the corners of her eyes as she laid her own head atop of Patricia's.

"I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life I feel completely lost yet utterly found at the same time. You know how much I hate superfluous metaphors and such, but it's true. I knew the moment I hired her there was something different about her... I knew... I had hoped she would surprise me and boy did she ever. She exceeded at everything I threw at her. I said horrible things, made her feel insecure and inferior... yet she has stayed. I thought for certain that she was leaving me in Paris. Well, I suppose I should say leaving her job, but it didn't feel that way... It really felt as though she was leaving _me_. I turned around and there she was marching off towards the fountain. I dialed her, but she didn't answer. Instead she turned towards the fountain and I would have sworn on my empire that she was going to toss her phone into the water. But instead, she looked up from her cell and stared straight at me. I want to believe that she saw me and that's what changed her mind, but I can only imagine she realized walking off like that would be highly unprofessional. It was in that moment, seeing her walk away that it hit me. I did not want her to walk away. I wouldn't have been able to bear it. And just between you and I, I would've chased after her... and mind you Miranda Priestly does not chase after anything or anyone. I waited all day for her to turn in her two weeks notice but it never came. Even after we arrived back in the states, she never turned it in... Anyway, I never mentioned it nor did she."

Miranda lifted her head back up but still sat there with Patricia. Giving her dog one last pat, she stood and headed up the stairs with Patricia following her. When she reached the first landing, she heard the door open. She knew it was Andrea with the dry cleaning and the book, but feeling so terribly vulnerable she slunk into the shadows of the alcove along the wall and waited for Andrea to leave. Most evenings she would call out to Andrea and have her deliver the book into her study. She wanted that last vision of Andrea each night before having to deal with the incompetencies she would face on each page. The slight smile, the reassuring "Yes, Miranda" or "Is there anything else Miranda" was like a balm to her wrecked nerves. But tonight, her feelings were overflowing. For crying out loud she had just confessed her love for Andrea to her dog of all people. There was no way she could pull herself together enough to keep up her cool facade.

So tonight she would hide along the staircase, just where it curved out of sight and waited for Andrea to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 5

_Wait, what? Surely I did not just hear all of that? I did not have that much merlot. Wasn't it only fifteen minutes ago that it was I on the stairs pouring my heart out to Patricia? Thank god that dog can't talk. But wait, she loves me? She said she loves me, that she's in love with me? Is this some cruel joke? Had Andrea been standing outside the front door listening to me go on to Patricia and now she's come inside to play this horrible joke on me? No, no... Andrea does not have a cruel bone in her body. I am the one who is cruel and cutting, but not Andrea, never Andrea._

It registered to Miranda that Andrea had stopped speaking and was heading for the door. Grasping onto what was left of her sanity she stepped out from the shadows and said "Andrea." It was only a whisper, but it was effective as Andy faltered slightly in her walk to the door.

_Oh shit! I didn't know she was home! She's supposed to be out having dinner with the next Mr. Priestly. Wait, did she not go after all? Or did she walk out on his ass? I hope she walked out on him... but now that means that she's been here the entire time. Damn it Patricia why didn't you stop me from talking!? I'm so not sneaking you anymore treats from now on, if there is a from now on. Maybe I can pretend I didn't hear her, maybe Miranda didn't hear me talking to Patricia? Yeah right, nothing gets by Miranda. I can't face her... not right now. _

It took everything in Andy's body not to pivot and turn towards the stairs. If she thought for one second that her feelings weren't one-sided then she would take the steps three at a time and fling herself into Miranda's arms. But she felt solitary in her feelings and was terrified of the rejection she thought she would face. In two long strides she was at the door and bolted down the street.

Andy was running. Andy was running away. She had almost ran away in Paris, but when she looked up and saw Miranda looking so lost against the throng of paparazzi, Andy knew she wouldn't walk away. She knew she couldn't walk away. Sure, she could leave the job, but never Miranda. But here she was now running down the steps and not stopping until she reached the end of the sidewalk.

Miranda was stunned. Andrea just ran out her front door and what felt like out of her life. Miranda wanted to run after Andrea. Didn't she just tell Patricia a few minutes ago that she would chase after Andrea if she had needed to in Paris? But her feet wouldn't move. She was frozen at the top of the stairs looking at an empty foyer.

_Why in the world would Andrea run? Did she not just profess to love me?_ And then it dawned on Miranda, she had just stated to Patricia herself that she had really only been cruel to Andrea, that she had made the poor girl feel insecure and inferior. Hell she had even called her fat at one point. So why in the world would Andrea expect anything other than rejection or some acidic remark. _Damn my heartless cruel image. I will fix this. I will let Andrea know that I too care for her, but first I must earn her trust._

Miranda was not content though with doing absolutely nothing so she picked up her phone and sent a text.

**A: I am to assume you did not hear me when I spoke your name this evening in my home. I wanted to ensure the Fendi layouts I had approved were handed over to Nigel. M**

It was a complete lie. Of course Nigel had received the layouts but she had to come up with something to get Andrea back onto safe footing with her. Clearly one did not initiate trust with a lie, but in this instance it was all she could think of to keep Andrea from running scared. Yes it was out of character to send a text instead of calling her, but she had to start acting somewhat out of character if she was ever going to convince Andrea that her feelings were sincere. She was mostly doing it to confirm that Andrea would be at work tomorrow and if she wasn't then she would chase after her. Moments later her cell phone went off with the following message:

**Miranda, I apologize for not hearing you. I thought you were out. The proofs were left on Nigel's desk before I left. A**

When the message had came through on Andy's phone she nearly threw it across the street. She was terrified to see that Miranda had sent her a text, but knew she must face the music soon enough. She only opened one eye and began reading the text. Relief washed through her as she realized that Miranda must not have heard a word she had said to Patricia. Miranda was only asking her about something work related. Andy quickly typed a reply and slipped her phone back into her pocket as she grabbed a passing taxi to take her home. Only moments ago, she thought she would for the second time in months have to walk out of her job, away from the woman she loved. But after receiving that text, her fears subsided and she knew it would be safe to head into work tomorrow.

Across town, Miranda almost hit her knees as she received Andrea's text. Her assistant would be at work tomorrow and that gave her one more chance to make things right for Andrea, to make things right for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Idk if I'm supposed to say this for every chapter posting, but disclaimers can be found in Ch 1.

Here is an exceptionally long chapter, but I hope that's ok. There really will be an event at the Met this May entitled _Charles James: Beyond Fashion _that looks positively fascinating. If you are in New York you should check it out.

As always, thank you EllieWrites for being my sounding board even when you are not feeling well. And a huge thank you to all of those who have sent messages/reviews. I shall try to respond to you all asap!

Chapter 6

Friday morning came early for Miranda. She had tossed and turned all night worrying over whether or not her assistant really would show up for work. Andrea was a bright woman so she may have seen right through that fake text and if she had, Miranda was not above knocking on Andrea's door. Hopefully it would not succumb to that. She had overheard Andrea say that she loved her and she was not about to ruin her first real chance at happiness.

Slipping on her black Gucci pencil skirt, white Michael Kors collared shirt, and her signature blood red Prada pumps, she regarded herself in the full length mirror of her bedroom. "You can do this Miranda. She wants you. Now, you just have to prove to her that you feel the same way." Patricia had entered the bedroom and sat at Miranda's feet staring up at her. With a small chuckle and a feigned look of discontent, Miranda stared down at her dog and said "What are you looking at?" before rubbing her behind the ears. Walking away from the mirror Miranda made a decision. She would let Andrea in, but first she had to beat her to the office.

Andy woke up after a fitful night of rest. She too had been tossing and turning, questioning the text that Miranda had sent. It wasn't completely unusual for Miranda to text her, in fact it was Cassidy and Caroline's preferred method of communication, but unless it involved the girls typically Miranda would call her. Besides, if Miranda had really heard her confession to Patricia she wouldn't send her a work related text, right? She would have at least called and demanded that she return to the townhome so she could fire her, right? Or did she hear her, but she wanted to plan a sneak attack against her so she sent a text to make it look like she didn't hear her? Or maybe she heard me and she was going to tell me that she loves me too but I ran so.. no, not possible right? Andy had been running various theories through her mind all night long. The fact remained, she loved Miranda and whether or not those feelings were reciprocated she had a job to do even if it was only going to be for today.

When Andy arrived at the office, Miranda was already sitting behind her desk typing furiously at her laptop. Andy approached Miranda's desk to hand the fashion maven her morning Starbucks order but she noticed there was already a large Starbucks tumbler sitting next to the computer.

_Oh Hell! Why did the woman have to be so damn gorgeous? She should come with a warning label before she dresses like that. That's my favorite skirt, and have mercy that blouse, and good God those shoes! I'm dead. Yeap, death by hauteness. _

"Good morning, Miranda. Here's your coffee, but it looks like you already have one... butitsinatumbler?... So I'll just... um.. I'll just..." Andy spluttered out. _Could you be anymore spastic? God why don't you just say: So Miranda did you hear about my undying love for you?_She was so nervous coming in this morning, then the visual Miranda was presenting had short circuited her brain, and Miranda had thrown her for a loop arriving early with coffee in hand. _Since when did Miranda ever get her own coffee? Her own anything?_

Miranda was just as equally nervous wondering about the arrival of her assistant and had been taking her nerves out on her laptop. When she heard Andrea's distinct footfalls outside of her office, she was overcome with elation. It was all she could do not to stand up and embrace Andrea. Keeping her face focused on the laptop screen she replied, "Good morning Andrea. You may hand me my coffee. That tumbler is for you. Caffe Mocha, 2% milk, extra whipped cream."

Andrea's mouth opened, closed, then opened again. "You know my coffee order?"

Miranda had overheard her girls one evening saying that knowing someone's coffee order was 'So very Kurt and Blaine.' and that they squealed over it. She had no idea what that meant, but it sort of sounded romantic and assumed it was a good thing so she had made it a point to find out Andrea's coffee order. She may have had to wake up Emily last night who was on London time due to being the new Special Projects Assistant Editor of _British Runway_, but it was worth it seeing the gleam in Andrea''s surprised eyes.

Miranda tried to look nonchalant, but couldn't fight the small grin tugging on the corners of her mouth when she looked up at Andrea. "Yes, I know your coffee order. Groundbreaking."

But Andrea could see the mischief in Miranda's eyes and knew there was no malice in her response. Miranda had an amazing sense of humour and Andy wished that more people understood it instead of just assuming she was a snarky bitch. Andrea grinned widely as she retrieved the tumbler feeling so much lighter than when she had arrived. "Thank you Miranda. Really. Is there anything you need?"

"The girls, they are over at a friend's house today. Something about a teacher workday kept them from going to school. I thought everyday was a workday? Will you text them to confirm Roy will pick them up at 3?"

As soon as Miranda said the word text, Andy's stomach dropped a little bit. During the exchange over the morning coffee, her fears had somewhat subsided but now they were back in full force. Then it registered to Andy that Miranda didn't command her to text them; she actually asked. _Since when did Miranda ask? What the hell?_

"Andrea?"

"Yes. Sorry Miranda. I mean yes, I will do that." Andy stood there waiting for the inevitable 'That's All' but it never came. Giving one last smile at Miranda she walked out of her office to begin a series of phone calls and emails. Today she would also have Emma (the new Emily) to start memorizing faces. The _Charles James: Beyond Fashion Gala at the Met_ was less than two weeks away. Granted Emma may not even be attending but Andrea learned a long time ago in this job to always be overly prepared.

About two hours later into the workday, Andy's cell phone buzzed with a 'God Save the Queen' ringtone which meant the real Emily was calling her. Andy quickly opened her phone and before she could get any type of salutation out she heard "What in the bloody hell did you do this time?"

"Hello to you too Ems. I'm good, thanks for asking. How are you?" Andy responded.

"I don't have time to play games Andray-uh." Emily would pull out the Miranda pronunciation only when she was really pissed.

"I told you that you sound nothing like her when you do that. _No one sounds like Miranda._ And I have no idea what you are talking about." Andy said because she really didn't.

"Miranda called me at 3am to ask me what your bloody coffee order was. I'm only hoping it's so she can poison you with it."

Andy gulped, _should've thought about that before I took a giant swig this morning_. Andy unconsciously rubbed the outside of her throat before saying, "I really don't know Ems, but if you'd like I'll be happy to ask her." Andy suppressed a giggle.

"You most certainly will not! Have you not learned anything? You never ask..."

"Miranda anything." Andy completed Emily's sentence.

Just a few feet away Miranda had heard the silly ringtone of Andrea's phone. And then at the mention of her name, there was no question as to who Andrea was speaking to. She had anticipated that waking Emily up last night would prompt her to call. She couldn't very well let Andrea know herself that she had contacted Emily for the sole purpose of obtaining Andrea's drink order. Besides, if this all worked out Serena may be sent on a special assignment for _British Runway_.

"Well whatever it is you did, un-do-it!" and Emily hung up.

"Sure. No prob. Whatever you say Ems." Andy said to the dial-tone. _Emily definitely needs a cheese cube. So Miranda called her last night to find out my coffee order. She said it was 3am her time so that would have made it... _Andy was starting to do the mental time zone calculation in her mind when all of a sudden a delivery man arrived at her desk.

"Delivery for a Ms. Miranda Priestly."

Andy jumped up from her desk, "Here let me sign for that, you can just um..." Andy took a good look at just exactly what was being delivered. "A 10lb bag of dirt? What in the world? Are you sure this is for Miranda Priestly and not like the Art department or something? Maybe they're doing a shoot with mud? Or maybe the make-up department is making organic face masks?"

"No mam, it says right here: Deliver directly to Ms. Miranda Priestly. There's a note attached too. It's from a Dr. Charleston Epps." the delivery man said, handing the note out for Andy to inspect. Andy was furious, how dare that man send Miranda dirt! Just what in the hell was he trying to symbolize with this gesture?

_Dear Miranda,_

_If you were words on paper, you would be fine print. _

_Let's have another go at it._

_Dinner at my place tonight. _

_- Dr. Charleston Epps_

"Seriously? That has to be one of the worst lines ever. He must have asked Christian Thompson to write this note. She is so classy and he is obviously a self-absorbed..." but Andy was cut off when she heard, "Andrea, go ahead and sign for it. And then have it sent down to the Art department. Maybe they can make mud as you had suggested. Oh, and bring the note in here please."

On one hand Miranda was thoroughly disgusted that the man had the audacity to send her such an absurd note as well as a bag of dirt. He had no business trying to get in on the dirt analogy that was reserved for Andrea alone. But on the other hand she had been privy to Andrea's reaction which secretly pleased her.

Startled and praying not for the first time that she hadn't been overheard for her latest comments, Andy did as she was instructed and found herself in front of Miranda's desk. As Andy handed over the note, Miranda smirked before saying, "You are right. The man is... well a son of a bitch." Andy couldn't help it, she laughed out loud before clamping her hand over her mouth but Miranda waved in the air dismissively to let Andy know that it was ok.

"How in the world he could interpret last night's events into even the possibility of an additional date is truly beyond me." For Miranda to speak and act so openly was surreal to Andy. Occasionally she had glimpses of an unguarded Miranda and she longed for these rare private moments. Andy had no idea at what had happened last night during the date, but now she had confirmation that Dr. Epps would be out of the picture.

"Andrea. Please sit." Miranda slid her glasses off and placed the end of them to her lips just slightly between her teeth. It was one of the sexiest gestures Andy had ever seen. Never in her life did she ever think she would want to be a pair of glasses until that moment. Andy sat down in the chair facing Miranda's desk, and tried unsuccessfully to not stare at Miranda's mouth. Still toying with the glasses, Miranda began speaking "Andrea, you have been here approximately 243 days. It won't be long before your full contract year is up. Everyone knows that if you can last a year with me then you can work anywhere. So, tell me Andrea, where do you see yourself headed?"

Andy was caught completely off guard. She knew this conversation would eventually occur, but she had assumed it would take place closer to the end of her contract date. And she didn't actually think she would have this conversation with Miranda, more like Fran in Human Resources. "Um... well actually. You know, I haven't really given it much thought Miranda" Andy lied. She had actually thought about it a lot just last night when she was tossing and turning wondering if she was going to be fired today. Working at _Runway_ as Miranda's assistant was not her career of choice, but she was afraid that if she left the job she'd never see Miranda again.

But Andy was a horrible liar so Miranda saw through her comment immediately. Softening her features and her tone, she tried again, "Andrea. If I remember correctly, you want to be a journalist." At hearing this, Andy nodded in the affirmative and Miranda continued, "Well I have made a few inquiries." Miranda handed over a slip of paper with the names of three individuals along with their contact information. "Any one of these publications would make a solid foundation for your future career as a writer. Clearly you do not have to limit yourself to this list, but these three in particular are each expecting a sample of your work... And if they would like for you to do some free-lance work, I do not see where that would be a problem while still under _Runway's_ employ."

"Really Miranda? I mean, wow. Thank you. But..." Andy couldn't believe this opportunity being presented before her. But then again, everything had been different about this day. Before she could mull over it too much Miranda placed her glasses back on and stated, "Andrea. Any work or job offer that you may receive will be by your own merit. I have simply...discovered that these individuals are in search of new talent." Yes her name could open doors, but it would be up to Andrea to walk through them.

"Wow, just... thank you Miranda. You have been so... _kind, thoughtful, it's almost like you really do care about me..._gracious Miranda. _Yes, gracious is the safest word to use. _I won't disappoint you." Andy replied feeling slightly perplexed at how vastly different this day she had been dreading was turning out. Miranda's face although soft, gave away no answers. She just simply stood up and Andy took that as her cue to head back to her own desk. Miranda had a budget analysis meeting to attend with Irv and as she stepped into the lift, she grinned wickedly and wondered if maybe one day Andrea's ringtone for her would be 'Love in an Elevator.'

The rest of the day flew by in errands, emails, and appointments for the two women. Miranda had actually left early so that she could be home to see her daughters. There was a conversation she needed to have with Caroline and Cassidy. She had never confided in the girls before when it came to the possibility of taking on a romantic partner, but the stakes were different this time. Not because Andrea was a woman, but because for the first time she truly cared about ensuring that everything would work out. She would not allow her girls to dictate whether or not if she pursued anything with Andrea, but Andrea had become important to her daughters and she felt it right to judge their feelings on the matter. She wouldn't necessarily speak of Andrea by name, but she would find out their opinions on her dating again.

Andy was now waiting for the book and even though her day had been anything but awkward with Miranda, she was beginning to get nervous again because it wouldn't be long before she'd be back at the townhouse.

_What a weird day. I mean, I had an expectation of weirdness but that was because I was expecting... well I'm not sure what I was expecting. Maybe getting fired, but not having Miranda bring __**me**__ coffee and even in a tumbler so it wouldn't get cold. I can't believe she would even buy a drink that had that many calories in it! She called me fat ages ago, but if she truly thought that then why would she actually let me drink that much sugar...and then Emily called... why in the world would Miranda do that? Then that dork sent Miranda dirt of all things. Oh, well I guess it doesn't matter because whatever it's supposed to mean, Miranda thinks he's an ass too... but why did she let me know that? And then the whole writing opportunity. It's really like almost too much...like she's trying to prove to me that..._

"Hey Andy! Book's ready."

"Oh, thanks Robert. Have a great weekend!"

Andy headed downstairs and into the towncar that awaited her. She was torn on whether she wanted Miranda to be home or not. Miranda had been so unbelievable to her today. Deep down she wanted to believe it was because Miranda had overheard her confession to Patricia and instead of loathing her for it, she was pleased about it. _Ahh, to please Miranda...wouldn't that be nice?_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I totally own nothing but the mistakes.

This chapter contains fluff and cheese! Not Emily cheese, dorky cheese. But I think it's about time these two talked.

As always, thank you Elliewrites for your input and encouragement.

Chapter 7

Miranda was standing in her kitchen retrieving ingredients out of the refrigerator and cupboards to make cranberry-oatmeal cookies. It was approximately 2:58 and she had left work early wanting to be there to greet Caroline and Cassidy for when they arrived home. It was unprecedented for Miranda to have left _Runway_ so early for a non-work related issue, but no one would dare question her and it wasn't as if she had never put in any over-time. It was not unusual however for her to be baking. Since returning from Paris and the divorce debacle from Stephen, she had made a conscience effort to spend more time at home with her daughters. Both girls had shown an interest in cooking around Mother's Day which now Miranda knew she owed to Andrea, and thus at least once a week they would spend quality time in the kitchen together learning a new recipe, mastering old ones, or inventing culinary creations.

_So Andrea had been the one to suggest the girls make me pancakes that day. I had simply assumed that they had called one of their friends, but then again Andrea has really become like a friend to them. They look up to her more than she knows, and that's why I need to talk to them. If things weren't to work out between us... it wouldn't be like when Stephen left because he was never truly vested in them like Andrea is. Well... like I said, no putting the cart before the horse, I will just speak vaguely and gather their opinions. _

At 3pm on the dot, Caroline and Cassidy came bounding through the door talking excitedly about the time they had just spent at Marie's house. When they rounded the corner they caught a glimpse of their mom in the kitchen. They had expected Edith, the part-time housekeeper/nanny, to be there but were happily surprised to see their mom instead.

"Hey Mom!" the girls said in unison. Caroline always the more suspicious of the two regarded her mom carefully, "Wow, you're home early. So who died or what's wrong?"

Cassidy elbowed her sister and went over to hug Miranda who was at the counter setting up everyone's cooking station. She too had been initially concerned but was more of a free spirit so she had hoped her mom had come home early for no particular reason and just because it was sunny outside or something.

"Well Bobbseys," Miranda greeted them in their signature nick name, "I did not get to see you two last night and you are both leaving in the next few hours to spend the weekend with your father, so I wanted to come home and spend a few minutes with you both. Now wash up, because we are making cookies. _And because you're going to your father's we are making them with real sugar. Extra sugar."_

Hugs and kisses were exchanged, hands were washed, and all three Priestly's were elbow deep in cookie dough. The girls spoke of their time over at Marie's and fifteen minutes in, Miranda was convinced that Cassidy really did have googly eyes for Jaccob. However, it offered the perfect segue into bringing up the idea of her _liking_ someone.

"Bobbseys, I have somewhat of a question for you." Miranda said trying to keep the statement light. Her girls were extremely intuitive and if she wasn't careful the tables would turn and it would be them doing all of the questioning.

"What's up mom?" Caroline asked.

"Well..." and thus began a light conversation between a mother and her three daughters as Patricia was laying on the kitchen floor in the hopes that maybe just maybe, Cassidy would accidentally drop a bit of cookie dough.

Once again Andrea found herself in the foyer delivering the dry cleaning and book. Andy tried to look everywhere except the stairwell where she had spilled her secrets. As per usual, Patricia came down the stairs awaiting her nightly attention from Andy.

"Hey Patricia. I only have this treat in my pocket because you are unable to speak. I hope you realize that?" Andy said smiling at the dog while leaning down to give her the biscuit.

"Andrea."

Memories of last night came flooding back and Andy swore the townhome's air conditioning had just quit working as she heard Miranda calling for her from the study.

"Yes, Miranda?" Andy cursed herself for her quivering voice.

"Bring the book in here, please."

_That was like the fifth please of the day. Ok, what in the..._

"Andrea?"

_Oh right_, "Coming, I'm coming." _My cheeks are not red. My cheeks are not red._

"Shut the door Andrea, and then please have a seat."

Andy was completely stunned. She had all sorts of fantasies that involved "Shut the door Andrea" but she didn't think that was what Miranda had in mind with her instructions.

After Andy had closed the door, she sat in a chair opposite of Miranda's desk. Miranda had stood and walked over by the window that overlooked the street below. She crossed her arms, almost protecting herself, before speaking "Lately I seem to be talking to everyone but you. I talk to myself. I most certainly spoke to Charleston... I called Emily in the middle of the night. I left work early today to speak with Caroline and Cassidy, and I even made a confession to my dog." At that she turned slightly to look directly at Andrea. Andy's eyes went wide and she looked as though she was ready to bolt right out of her chair. "Please, do not run. Just... please do not run away... again." The plea in Miranda's voice clenched around Andy's heart, cementing her in place.

"I won't... I won't run Miranda." Andy promised looking directly into the abyss of Miranda's somewhat hesitant eyes. Whatever Miranda had to say to her, she would listen.

Miranda rested on the window sill and breathed aloud a sigh of relief before continuing, "When I accepted Charleston's dinner invitation yesterday I had every intention of staying throughout the meal. You see, I have always... well when it has come to men... there was a certain criteria. I would look at the prospect and think what could I gain from this? Love, passion... those where never factors. And Charleston was no different. He is on the Board and he has connections... but do you know what Andrea?"

Andy had no idea where Miranda was going with this, but she had a made a promise so she sat completely still, enthralled at the woman in front of her. She was afraid to voice an answer so she simply nodded her head in the negative.

Miranda walked over to where Andrea was sitting and stood in front of her with her back leaning slightly against the desk. She dropped her hands to her side and reached behind her gripping it to steady herself. Looking down into Andrea's face she continued, "You would have showed up at 8:30. You put my table by the window. You know my dinner order. You know my daughters' names are Caroline and Cassidy, and...you, only you are allowed to give me dirt." she finished with just the barest of smiles.

Andrea had a slight puzzlement on her face before remembering the flower pods she had given her. As the light dawned in Andy's eyes, Miranda resumed, "Last night I was privy to your conversation with Patricia." At hearing this Andy dropped her head, but Miranda placed her hand under Andy's chin lifting it back up. Without taking her hand away, Miranda began speaking, "You weren't the only one confessing to Patricia last night." Andy's eyes went wide at hearing Miranda's admission. "You see, only minutes before you entered, I too had been sitting on those very same steps pouring my heart out to her, telling her how unbelievably broken I felt when I saw you walking away from me in Paris... how much I had wished it had been you seated across from me during that date. How no one has ever held my heart like you do... how... how much I am completely in love with you." Miranda finished softly.

Complete shock filtered through Andy's mind as she re-played those last words over and over. "In love with you. In love with you. Wait, in love with _me_?" Andy realized that she was speaking out loud when Miranda dropped her hand and whispered "Yes, darling. Is that so hard to believe?" Miranda wasn't angry, but she was worried that maybe she had not built enough trust with Andrea for her to believe in her. She had tried to communicate all day as effectively as possible considering they were at work, that she truly did care for Andrea. Just the simple act of having _**the**_ Miranda Priestly buy someone else coffee was enough to ensure a full spread on Page 6. Surely the importance of that gesture had resonated somewhat in the recesses of Andrea's mind? Or maybe not? Maybe it was too soon? Maybe she had rushed this? But when she had learned of Andrea's feelings, it was like clinging to the proverbial life raft in a storm. She would not let it go. She was tired of drowning and ready to breathe. But right now she felt as though her air had been cut off and she was struggling with what to do, what to say.

Luckily Andy had regained her senses, "Yes, I mean no. I mean..." she could see the torment in Miranda's eyes and it was crushing her. Why couldn't she get her words together? Andy was having such difficulty with her response. Standing this close to the woman she loved had thrown her communicative skills to a complete halt. Andy had heard words from Miranda that only before now had been in the context of dreams. She knew that this may be her only opportunity to formulate a response that would take away the uncertainty radiating from Miranda.

Andy finally stood up and placed her hand on Miranda's arm wanting to steady herself but to also have a tactility that this was indeed really happening. "Christmas, it's like, you're like Christmas." Andy said as though it made all of the sense in the world with her eyes bright and smiling like a fool.

Miranda lifted her eyebrow before saying "Andrea, I'm going to ignore the fact that I was raised Jewish, but please do explain." It came out harsher than she intended, but she felt so out of control in this moment which had unnerved her.

Andrea shook her head a little recognizing the trace of fear in Miranda's voice, but still grinning she continued, "Miranda. Christmas comes at one of the coldest times of the year. There's snow" at this Andy touched Miranda's hair lightly with her fingertips. "There's ice," and then Andy's hand moved so that she could trail her finger at the corner of Miranda's eye. She was leaning against the desk, not knowing where this analogy was headed, but enjoying the feel of Andrea's light caress on her face. "There are lights," and Andy's thumb brushed the outside of Miranda's lips causing her to smile slightly. "But most of all," and Andy placed her hand over Miranda's heart, "at Christmas there is hope." At the sound of Miranda's sharp intake of breath, Andy leaned in closer not removing her hand. Miranda reached up with her own hand and placed it over Andrea's.

Relieved that she had not screwed this up with her cheesy but sincere lines, Andy continued "Miranda, you are Christmas. I could only _hope_ that you would ever feel something for me, and now that you say... that you...that you love _me_... well that means You are my Christmas."

There were limitless mixed metaphors that could be delved into. Miranda was the Ice Queen, someone who had a cold exterior but in reality thrived internally on hope. She could be frigid, yet warm up a room with the light of her smile. But the one analogy Andy was currently caught up in was seeing Miranda as the most perfect gift she could ever hope to receive.

Miranda placed her free arm around Andrea's waist and tugged her closer. Their bodies were practically flush as Miranda tilted her head to meet Andrea's lips for the first time. The kiss was tentative at first, neither one rushing this much anticipated moment. Their hands were joined upon Miranda's chest and their fingers intertwined tightly as their lips met again in a second, firmer kiss. Miranda's tongue traced Andrea's lower lip, effectively pushing it into her mouth. Their hands dropped and fingers that had been itching to feel the regal white strands found purchase while Miranda's arms lowered to rest at the base of Andrea's back. Andrea eagerly allowed Miranda's tongue further entrance into her mouth and reciprocated in kind by swirling her own tongue in tandem. Miranda's tongue was known for being one of the world's most deadly weapons, and Andrea would gladly allow it to slay her continuously. When the need for air became too great, Miranda had pulled back but Andrea caught Miranda's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged at it gently before releasing it. Flushed cheeks and small grins were forming on both of their faces as their eyes took on a hooded state.

"So Christmas uh?" Miranda asked with a bit of a smirk on her face,

"Well, um yes. It's perfect for you. You are perfect." It was all Andy could even do to speak and now she was suddenly worried that her words weren't as clever as she had imagined despite the smudged lipstick both of the women were sporting.

Miranda smiled wickedly at Andrea and lowering her voice suggestively she said, "I believe then, you have a gift to unwrap."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. Sometimes real life gets in the way. The rating on this fic is still T. However, I may or may not change the rating to M depending on whether or not if I decide to write a sex scene. I refuse to call it smut, and loathe it when author's do because consensual sex between two adults can be quite beautiful and the word smut is for something else entirely. Also, if I do chose to write a sex scene it will be posted as it's own chapter, that way if the readers do not wish to see it, they can simply skip the chapter in it's entirety.

Side note: My mom totally left a review so a thank you shout out to "Guest." Yeap, that really happened. My mom wanted to read my ff story.

Thank you once again to EllieWrites who continues to beta/help me along in this process. And thank you to everyone who continues to follow/favorite/review. Very humbled.

Chapter 8

Andrea's legs gave in just slightly at hearing Miranda's insinuating words. Andy had dreamt for months, lying awake thinking of ways to unwrap her beautiful boss. She had been wanting to free Miranda of every article of clothing that had been obstructing her view of soft porcelaine skin. The shirts, much like the one Miranda was wearing now that teased at just a hint of her cleavage were so deliciously torturous to her soul.

And Andy had even thought about wrapping Miranda as well. She wanted to wrap her arms around her sides, her legs around her waist, and her thighs around her ears. Numerous times Andy's mind had envisioned her wrapped in only the grey robe of Paris, but now she wanted Miranda's body wrapped in nothing but the sheet that they had tossed and turned around in for hours. And most of all she wanted Miranda's heart wrapped around her own.

Andy reached behind her and took hold of Miranda's hands which were still residing at the small of her back. She pulled them off of her and placed them back a top the desk where they had originally lain prior to Miranda's full confession. Miranda's face fell, reading the gesture as Andrea pushing her away.

_We've only just kissed for the first time for Christ's sakes and here I am telling her to unwrap me! One taste of her tongue inside of me and I lose all sense of space and decorum. Maybe she wants to take this slow? Just because we've been having sex with our eyes for almost the entirety of last year, does not necessarily mean she is ready. Am I ready? Has she ever even been with a woman? I know she was living with that cook boy so surely she's not a vir... _but Miranda's thoughts ceased when she realized that Andrea had once again pressed their lips together in addition to cupping her face.

She had been watching those lips for months, watching how Andrea would tug her bottom one between her teeth while in deep concentration or how her lips would part fully at the sight of Caroline and Cassidy when they would tackle her with hugs in the foyer, or how her lips would form a small shy smile when handing over every cup of starbucks at work. Miranda knew the fashion world depended upon the outcome of her own lips, but it was Andrea's full pair and the feel of them against her own that had her completely captivated.

Miranda was reciprocating equally with her own wanting lips, meeting the ups and downs before parting them, granting access and allowing the strong wet muscle to wrap around her own. Countless times she had imagined that tongue, day dreaming of all of the places it could find a home on and in her body. But her imagination never fully prepared her for the onslaught of sensations that were currently rippling through her. Wave after wave crashed through her nerve endings sending a pleasurable pulse straight to her core. Miranda had never felt more alive, nor had the simple act of kissing ever turned into full blown addiction. Her mind could not fathom what it would feel to have Andrea's lips pressed elsewhere, but she did not doubt spontaneous combustion would be in the equation. As Andrea's tongue began to slowly retreat, Miranda raked her teeth against it before allowing it to leave entirely. Andrea pulled back and ran her hands down Miranda's sides, her body effectively pinning her very hot and bothered boss against the desk. Smiling with her eyes, Andrea said "You have no idea how many times I wanted to deliver more than just the book in here." At the end of the sentence Andy reached down and eased Miranda up onto the edge of the desk.

"Really? You... you have fantasized about me?" Miranda had overheard in Andrea's confession that she wanted to see _'what lies beneath those Prada pants', _but it was another to realize it face to face. Her husbands had never been overly impressed with what they had found once the make-up and high-priced couture had come off. Jeremy had once said that if the fashion industry knew what Miranda Priestly looked like bare, they would immediately find a new leader. He had asked, 'how could someone tell others what was beautiful, when clearly she wasn't beautiful herself?' Even if the statement had been said amongst other words in an argument, they had still stung because it seemed there was always a bit of truth in someone's anger. Stephen had not been much better when he too had liked to throw around the words _frumpy_ and _frigid_ to describe her in the bedroom. Miranda who had started out confident with her tempting kisses and unwrapping comment was now starting to feel self-conscious as past memories came rushing to the forefront of her mind.

Andy could not believe Miranda's question. When she had made her comment it had been no exaggeration. For what seemed like years, Andy had been imagining doing exactly what she was doing right now. Even before she had fully fallen for Miranda, she had spent plenty of evenings thinking of ways to _assist_ Miranda.

"How in the world? Wait, I mean, yes of course! How could I not? God Miranda I can hardly speak a coherent sentence around you because you are so incredibly stunning." Andy placed her hand onto Miranda's and held her with her eyes. She knew the importance of keeping Miranda's attention through her next set of words. Andy could only guess of the insecurities that had crept into the older woman's mind and she would never be the one to make her feel undesirable. With all of the sincerity she felt, Andrea continued "And I don't just mean on the outside either. The private Miranda, the mom Miranda, and yes even _**the**_ Miranda Priestly Miranda all make up the most overwhelmingly beautiful woman that has ever existed. There's an urban legend that Eskimos have over 100 words to describe snow, but there will never be enough words to describe how undeniably attractive you are."

At hearing Andrea's words, Miranda began to tear up. "Miranda? Sweetheart? Surely you've been told an absurd amount of times before now of how gorgeous you are, how special you are, and probably much more eloquently?" Andrea questioned. But instead of receiving a verbal response, Miranda just pulled Andrea forward, kissing her fully, spilling all of her emotions into Andrea's mouth.

Once again Andy pulled back only to lean forward so that she could and nuzzle Miranda behind her ear before she began placing kisses along her neck. Andrea's hands rested on the hemline of Miranda's skirt before inching it upwards enough for Miranda's legs to widen. Stepping into the newly found space, Andy wrapped Miranda's legs about her waist.

For a moment, Miranda thought Andrea was going to simply ravish her atop the desk- Andy wasn't the only one with fantasies that involved the heavy piece of furniture. But then Miranda felt herself being lifted into the younger woman's arms while her legs were still firmly wrapped about her assistant's waist. Hovering her lips at Miranda's ear, Andy whispered "As much as I want to take you right now on this desk, l'd much rather our first time be in your bed." In compliance Miranda shivered against Andrea's arms before saying, "I agree. However, we will revisit this desk."

Carrying her package up the stairs, Andrea paused at the threshold of Miranda's door. "Let there be no doubt that I want you. I want to see and feel every inch of you on top of me, under me, and inside of me. But I've never been with a woman before unless if you consider the countless times I've had you in my mind. Miranda... I... I want this to be good, to be..." Andrea was blushing profusely and Miranda found it all to be entirely too endearing. It was so gallant of Andrea to literally sweep her off her feet and carry her to bed. And now the young woman was sharing her vulnerability at worrying over her inexperience. Saving Andy from her bedroom door speech Miranda interrupted "Andrea darling, I too confess that I have never been with a woman and it has even been quite some time since I have been with anyone for that matter. Irregardless. what happens or does not happen in that bed over there, it will be wonderful because it will be between us."

At hearing this, Andy's nerves settled and she stepped fully into the bedroom ready to make love for the first time in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**This Chapter is Rated M**

This chapter is much longer than any of the others, but I hope that's ok. The first time I ever made love to my partner, I actually fell off the bed from nervousness. I will try to keep these two characters off of the floor.

Thank you to EllieWrites for continuing to be my beta and for telling me not to just write "They did it" because honestly, writing a love scene is hard.

Also, I was honored to find out that Merriam-Webster was reading and reviewing my work. The word or non-word according to you, appeared in print as early as 1795 and was first acknowledged in 1912 by the Wentworth American Dialect Dictionary. One could argue that Supercalifragilisticepialidocious isn't a real word either since it does not appear in the Merriam-Webster dictionary, but I'm pretty sure I could get Miranda to say it.

In all seriousness, this is simply a piece of fiction. I do not write professionally, nor do I get paid to. I own nothing.

**Chapter 9**

Carrying Miranda in her arms up the stairs had felt incredible and now that Andy knew they were both on a level playing field when it came to matters of the bedroom, it gave her the last bit of courage she needed. Tonight would be a culmination of both desire and long harbored feelings.

As she placed Miranda on the king sized bed, she took a moment to drink in the vision before her. Her boss always looked impeccable, but today's ensemble was one of Andy's favorites. The temptatious white blouse with the first three buttons undone allowed for only the barest of cleavage to be presented, the tight black pencil skirt that hugged swaying hips like a lover's embrace, and the blood red heels that oozed pure sex with a hint of fierceness all created the perfect mixture of both power and femininity. She was breathtaking and Andy found herself enraptured by the woman before her.

Miranda was sitting on the edge of the bed and her hands were gripping the muted grey duvet, the color reminding Andy of the robe she wore in Paris. Despite her earlier words, Miranda was nervous and too wanted for this to be good, to not be a disappointment for her soon to be lover. She was no novice in the bedroom, but for as long as she could remember sex had been simply a mechanical act to get through to appease the other partner. But this time it would be different. She wasn't concerned at all about her needs, instead she wanted more than anything to please Andrea's body, to hold it, caress it, worship it, and to love it.

When Andy unexpectedly knelt before her, Miranda nearly passed out at the sight. Andy reached forward and placed one of Miranda's red pumps on her upper thigh. She ran her hand along the back of the perfectly sculpted calf muscle before sliding the heel off and tossing it behind her. Miranda gave a coy smirk and raised one eyebrow as if to say 'You are not as inexperienced as you believe.' At seeing her expression, it gave Andy the confidence to continue on. Andy had spent many hours admiring the woman looking at her and tonight she would take her time paying homage to every delectable curve and dip that made up the woman of her dreams. Up until now they had barely even touched prior to their kisses downstairs, and soon Andy would have her hands literally full of the creamy flesh that fueled her restless nights. She wanted nothing more than to map out every inch of her body using her mouth and hands. Andy gently massaged the feet before her, then leaned forward to press kisses along the muscular calves that had teased her libido for months. No one could wear heels like Miranda Priestly. One look at her feet and you wanted to hit your knees to lick her soles.

Andy kissed all the way up Miranda's leg before coming into contact with the hem of her black skirt. Looking up at Miranda, she leaned back onto her heels and began unbuttoning the deep purple frilly short collared blouse that was tucked into her grey wool slim cut pants. Miranda leaned forward watching intently as more and more flesh began appearing. Andrea's breasts were encased in a black satin bra, the extremely low-cut cups were outlined with just a hint of chantilly lace, providing the barest of coverage over hardened nipples. The front closure clasp seemed to be straining to contain the soft mounds and Miranda's fingers itched to unlock it. Andrea knew her lingerie was no La Perla, but she was secretly pleased noticing the smoldering look her chest was receiving.

Rocking up from her kneeling position, she stood in front of Miranda and ran her hands lightly through the white hair, ready to make her feel as though she Miranda, not _the Mirnada_ _Priestly_, was the most important woman in the world. But Miranda surprised herself as well as Andy by leaning her head into the cleavage presented before her, nuzzling the dip between her breasts before kissing each one firmly through the lace, her hands brushing the sides, causing goosebumps to flourish along both of their bodies. It had been almost torturous to watch Andrea kneel before her, to watch her unbutton her shirt seductively, and when the younger woman had stood in front of her, Miranda could not fight the desire to lean into the semi-clad skin.

Pulling back, Miranda's lips and hands traveled lower until landing on the front of button of Andrea's pants. Without breaking eye contact, Miranda popped the button free and the sound of the zipper lowering caused a sly smile to emerge on both women. The trousers fell to reveal a matching set of black lace. The strappy thong left very little to the imagination and having Andrea's crotch at eye level allowed Miranda to smell the heady aroma of want. Subconsciously licking her lips, she placed the barest of kisses to the abdomen in front of her while her hands kneaded the exposed ass cheeks. It filled her with an intoxicating excitement as she felt the stomach muscles moving under her lips while she nipped and brushed softly along Andrea's flat plane.

Having Miranda's lips on her skin caused Andrea to hiss at the rippling sensation it was causing, and at this rate she would be nothing more than a melted puddle of goo in the floor if she allowed that tongue to enter her belly button one more time. _God what that woman can do with her mouth! _

Miranda paused her oral exploration to look up at Andrea and whispered, "Andrea, you are gorgeous. And though I do not deserve it, please forgive me for when I called you fat. There was no justification in my cruelty towards you and I won't belittle your intelligence by offering up an excuse."

Andy was floored by the broken plea mixed with the honest shame in Miranda's voice. Placing her hands on either side of the older woman's face, Andy spoke, "Sweetheart, I will admit that there was a time when those particular words stung. But I know a little bit about how that brilliant mind of yours works. You will find the most cutting words at your disposal to highlight others insecurities; mine being my visual appearance for you at the time. Miranda Priestly never says anything she doesn't mean, and she also makes sure that what she says sticks. La Priestly is the epitome of perfection, and more than anything she hates disappointment. I had disappointed you, and there was no way a lowly assistant would have been able to escape the strongest barb from you that day. Luckily you also called me smart." At this Andy smirked, "And I was smart enough to know that, Fashion Icon or not, you wouldn't have kept checking me out with all of those once overs if you truly thought my size was all that unappealing."

Miranda's face was in pure awe at hearing Andrea's words. She had not expected real forgiveness, let alone an explanation of how this _very smart_ girl had managed to understand her defenses, to see through the impermeable walls of her Ice Queen persona.

"I mean, I know how much you love fashion, but seriously, with some of those looks I thought I was the Smith and Wollensky for lunch." Andy had broken out into a full blown grin, ready to lean down and kiss the awestruck editor, but was stopped. "Andrea, you never cease to amaze me. I want you to know that despite my actions, I have never believed you were my _lowly_ assistant. You have always exceeded my expectations, and I can barely fathom that you want to be with me, let alone love me." Closing the gap between them, Andy whispered against Miranda's lips, "I don't know how anyone could not love you. Now scoot up onto that bed and let me show you how much I love you."

Having both settled onto the bed, Andy placed her hand along Miranda's hip and seeing just a hint of nervousness, Andrea asked for permission, "May I?"

Miranda was content to only please Andrea, not really knowing how, but she would put her own needs aside to focus solely on Andrea's body. She had even tried to indicate that as much when she had placed her head amongst the lace encased breasts earlier. Never one to be the aggressor in the bedroom, she had surprised herself by also fondling the younger woman's ass cheeks. But her conscience had been nagging her about the fat comment made so many months ago, and she would not let another moment pass without letting Andrea know just how truly beautiful she found her. She was relieved at Andrea's response and was even more grateful that they had spoken. Even though Miranda was Andrea's boss, she never wanted the younger woman to feel anything other than equal when it came to this relationship that they were forming. To hear the words_ lowly_ _assistant_ coming from those lips she adored had broken her heart and she would not let that misconception stand. Andrea was unlike any other assistant prior. She could anticipate her needs and her wants before she could even come up with them herself. And now, here she was again, wanting to put herself aside and do nothing but cure the ache that was currently pounding between her legs.

Suddenly very self conscious at having seen the perfection of the younger woman's body she began to stumble with her words, "Andrea, my clothes... well they give off a certain appearance... and... I'm not 25, and you do know that I've had children... I just don't want you to be dis..." but she was cut off by Andrea tenderly kissing her lips. When they parted Andy began, "Miranda, the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable. We will go as fast or as slow as you'd like. I am content to just be near you. But you have to believe me when I say that your body could never be a disappointment to me. The parts of it I have already seen keep me up nights tossing and turning. Just this morning I was jealous of a pair of glasses because you had them between your lips. By the way, do you even know how sexy you are when you nibble on them?" Miranda almost laughed at the absurdity, but she saw only honesty looking back at her. Trust was not something she had ever given to another, but with Andrea she would. With Andrea, she would give anything.

"You're serious aren't you." It wasn't really a question, but Andy answered her nonetheless.

"Yes, I am. It was those cheetah print reading glasses." Andrea's admission had them both grinning and it broke some of the tension that Miranda was feeling.

Miranda took Andrea's hand and placed it on the skirt's zipper. Together they pulled it down and it too was thrown, landing in some unknown direction. Andrea straddled Miranda's lap and began to divest her of her top as well, stopping as each new inch of skin was revealed to kiss it softly. Leaning back to take in fully the sheer white La Perla bra and matching see through brazilian briefs Miranda wore brought Andrea to a visible halt. "Miranda... you are... how could you have been worried? Your body, it's like a work of art. Your breasts, oh my god, your breasts are unbelievable."

As Andy was speaking she cupped them firmly through the lingerie causing Miranda to arch into her palms at the sensation. Miranda pulled Andrea forward kissing her deeply, moaning into her mouth. The feeling of Andrea's hands coupled with her praise was overwhelming to the older woman and the need to suddenly feel Andrea everywhere on her grew tenfold. She needed those plump lips and delicate hands on her, and she had never needed anyone before. Her skimpy lingerie began to feel entirely too restrictive against her heaving bosom. "Off." Miranda panted.

Andy recoiled immediately, but Miranda grabbed the retreating hands and placed them back on her breasts to indicate that she was referring to her bra. Once again, Andy ran her hands completely over the hardened peaks before unclasping the thin material. Finally seeing Miranda's chest on full display uninhibited, exceeded any expectations that Andy's mind previously held. Reaching out again, Andrea found the creamy alabaster globes to be heavy, spilling out in abundance over her grasp. Her thumbs grazing against the rose colored nipples, before rolling them in between her finger tips. The skin so soft and supple in her hands that she quivered with excitement. Allowing the vision before her to guide, she instinctively leaned down to brush her lips against the rather large areola, then moved them to latch securely around the pert nipple before taking the breast fully into her mouth.

"Oh, God Andrea," Miranda gasped, her hand moving to the back of Andrea's head and her body automatically pushing forward into the open mouth as it licked and suckled on the protruding nub. If the sensation of having Andrea's hands on her breasts earlier had been overwhelming, then there was no other words except mind blowing to describe the sensation of having her lips upon them. Miranda's head fell back, and her breath caught as Andrea twirled her tongue around the stiff bud. Each stroke sending a direct tingle between her legs, igniting a pool of wetness to drench her panties. Not to leave the other breast alone, Andy switched back and forth between the two peaks lavishing them equally. Miranda was used to people leering at her chest, and her husbands with their rough calloused hands had played with them in the past, but never before had her breasts been so tenderly looked upon and worshiped as they were now. There was no question in Miranda's mind; this was how it was supposed to be.

Andy slowly released the nipple from her mouth and smiled at Miranda before nudging her into a reclining position against the headboard. Andy had lost herself in the incredible feeling of Miranda's breasts and now she wanted more. Looking into hooded blue eyes, she knew she wasn't alone in that feeling.

But this new physical stimulation of want was foreign to Miranda and she seemed almost paralyzed by it. Her eyes closed momentarily and her muscles tensed as she awaited the next step of their lovemaking. Andy repositioned herself so that she was hovering over the older woman. She pressed her lips to the crinkles of Miranda's eyes, willing them open with her affection, "Miranda, I have pictured this moment so many times. I've wanted to be with you for what seems like forever. Let me make love to you." Miranda flushed at Andrea's words and the small smile that occurred brought joy to Andy's heart. The appreciation Miranda had heard in Andrea's voice earlier and the way she had already attended to her breasts, made her feel sexier than she ever had in her entire life. "Please." Miranda responded, almost begging for Andrea to touch her.

Andy pressed her lips to her lover's once more before beginning a trail of kisses down the expanse of Miranda's throat, sucking at the pulse point lightly. If anyone else had tried doing that they would have found themselves denied, but for Miranda this was about complete surrender and she found an air of excitement to having Andrea's mark upon her.

Ever so slowly she began moving along the pale flawless skin below her, enjoying the feel of it's anticipatory shivering, the gasps of approval urging her on. She again suckled on nipples not seeming to be able to get enough of them before moving on to the long scar across her abdomen from where Miranda had her cesarean over a decade ago. She deliberately ran her lips over the entire length of the only mar causing imperfection against the backdrop of flesh. In between the kisses she spoke, "This (kiss) is not a blemish Miranda (kiss). It's simply proof (kiss) that you have been fortunate enough to bring life into the world (kiss)."

Miranda felt as though her heart would truly burst at hearing the words Andrea had so lovingly kissed out along her scar. Her first husband had found the red puffy line to be ugly, not appreciating the fact that if it were not for that scar, she would have died trying to deliver their girls naturally. And Stephen had asked her on several occasions as to why she didn't have the now dark brown scar removed with plastic surgery. But without any explanations, Andrea had accepted it, even understood why the offending mark was still there. It was a reminder to Miranda that she defied the odds when the doctors told her she would never get pregnant. It was tangible evidence that she could achieve the impossible. And now once again, the impossible was occurring. Her Andrea, _My Andrea_, was lying there in her bed, wanting to make love to her.

None of her past lovers had ever made her feel so wanted, so completely desired or so incredibly special. Miranda's knuckles turned white as she grabbed fist-fulls of bedding and her crystal blue eyes widened when she felt Andrea's lips continuing to kiss lower down her body. When Miranda realized her intended destination, she began to feel almost light-headed at the thought. Her past lovers had tried but she never allowed them to venture beyond what was standard, thus receiving the scathing frigid remarks as well as others about her bedroom performance. She had always felt the act of having someone place their mouth on the most sacred of places was much too intimate. However having Andrea down there, she found herself involuntarily lifting her hips in encouragement. She could feel Andrea smile almost wickedly against her thigh before turning her lips towards Miranda's center. A light kiss was placed on the outside crotch of the sheer panties and the pure act of eroticism made Miranda growl out her approval, "Good God, Andrea."

Hooking her fingers through the elastic waistband, Andy looked up at Miranda silently asking for permission before sliding the soaked material completely off. Miranda's legs parted of their own accord and her thighs clenched as the cool air hit her glistening exposed center. The copious amount of moisture her body was producing was almost embarrassing _I have never been this... _but Andrea was extremely pleased and she licked her lips. "Oh Miranda, you are so wet. God you are just so beautiful... and so incredibly wet. I can't wait to..." Not wanting to sound crass, but really wanting to tell the woman how much she couldn't wait to have her mouth on her sex was short-circuiting Andrea's brain. Looking into the blue eyes that were burning into hers, she tried to convey the unadulterated want that had flooded her senses.

Miranda squirmed beneath her as if to indicate her impatience. Every cell in her body was on fire, and she could think of nothing but having Andrea exactly where she had said she wanted to be. "Yes, you did this, and just... yes, please yes." was all Miranda could get out. She had never begged a day in her life for anything but the desire to be sated had stripped her of any resolve and now passion was taking over. To hear the normally controlled woman speaking in such a breathless manner had Andy pushing Miranda's thighs farther apart and leaning back down.

She nuzzled the opening, inhaling the rich scent that permeated her olfactory senses before pressing her lips firmly to the outside of her lover's center. Miranda's pleasure filled whimpers were encouragement to Andrea but almost sounded foreign to her own ears as she had never been overly vocal in her previous bedroom experiences.

Using her thumbs to brush through the damp curls, Andy carefully opened Miranda's heated core and flattened her tongue against the older woman's slit. Dragging her tongue slowly in an upward motion, Andy had her first full taste of Miranda Priestly. Groaning into the offering splayed before her, Andrea said, "You smell incredible... you taste amazing. I knew you would."

_Oh god, she's been thinking about... she's been fantasizing about..._ The knowledge of Andrea being pleased with her essence coupled with knowing that she had been picturing this very scenario, had Miranda sliding her hands through brown locks pulling and pressing her lover's head, encouraging the pace Andrea had set. Andy's tongue dipped inside, twisting and gliding along every crevice, stroking her in the most lovingly languid way.

Andy hummed in sheer delight causing Miranda's chest to fill with emotion. Opening her eyes she looked down, witnessing the obvious care Andrea was pouring into her, and she found herself amazed at the love radiating from the young woman's ministrations. She would do everything in her power to keep this woman. She would learn to compromise, keep dinner dates, leave work early, and do whatever it took to make this relationship work.

Miranda gyrated and writhed from pure pleasure at the unyielding way Andrea's tongue steadily and hungrily licked at her core. Hearing Miranda's moans of approval and the constant mantra of "Yes, oh god...Ahhndrayuh...yes..." made Andy relentless in her vigor to please Miranda. Only in her mind had she ever went down on a woman, and it wasn't just any woman. Andy had found other women attractive in the sense that she could appreciate a beautiful woman, but it wasn't until she met the white haired editor that she had ever been sexually attracted to a female. Initially she had pushed those thoughts aside as though it was some silly crush, but when she started feeling butterflies at the way she heard her name being pronounced, or that she consciously began to dress for her boss's once-overs, or when she began picturing Miranda just as she was now, slick, wanton, and writhing underneath her, she knew it was much more than some phase. And now that she did actually have Miranda, naked and wanting, it was almost too much for Andy's heart. Not really knowing what she was doing, she let her innate sense of love for the other woman guide her.

The tip of her tongue traced minute circles around Miranda's clit, until pulling it fully between her lips. While suckling on the bundle of nerves, she brought her hand up and slid her middle finger as deeply as she could into the hot needy entrance.

"Shit.. Oh shit... don't stop...just don't stop.." Hearing Miranda curse was almost as hot as hearing her name drug out in that way only Miranda could say it. Slipping in an additional finger, Miranda bucked at the extra intrusion, letting the fingers fill her. As Andrea pumped rhythmically into her, curling the digits, she threw her head back as her walls began to clinch around her lover's fingers. Andrea lifted her head to see Miranda's blissful face as the waves of her orgasm rippled through her.

Miranda continued to pulse around Andrea's fingers as she leaned forward to pull the younger woman to her. Placing one last kiss on the soaked curls, she slid her fingers out carefully before crawling into outstretched arms. Miranda was trembling and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Andy immediately became worried, "Oh god Miranda, are you ok? Did I hurt you by pulling out too fast or...? Miranda placed her finger to Andrea's lips, "No darling. Happy... I'm... this is happiness, you have made me so very happy Andrea." Her confession, filled with such open vulnerability made Andy tear up as well. They kissed passionately, filling each other with unspoken promises of love. Miranda moaned when she tasted herself on Andrea's glistening lips, and a renewed sense of urgency to touch Andrea began.

Andrea's heart leapt in her throat when Miranda began to trace her fingers along the black lace of her bra. Landing on the front clasp, Miranda's eyes danced as she spoke, "I have a new-found appreciation for poly blend. However, this needs to join the rest of the fabric on the floor." With a calculated twist of her fingers, the bra became unhinged spilling forth the ample firm breasts. "Exquisite." Miranda whispered. Models walked by her everyday in various states of undress, but no other female form had filled her with the desire that Andrea had.

Taking the bra off completely, her hands then fell to the sides of Andrea's breasts, pushing them together and palming them gently at the firmness they found. Her hands were smooth against the softness of Andrea's newly exposed flesh. She playfully dipped her fingers along the swell, then the underside, before landing on the dark pink nubs. Andy leaned into the exploration, reveling in the feeling of finally having Miranda touch her naked chest. Tugging at them slightly she was filled with a need to have her lips upon them. At seeing the older woman's tongue dart out, Andy lifted her breast encouraging her, "Kiss me Miranda."

Hearing her lover's plea, Miranda took the puckered offering and wrapped her lips around the hardened bud. She licked around the areola and then blew cool air around it, watching the nipple stiffen even further. "Ahhh, Miranda." Andrea wiggled in her arms. Mesmerized at the feeling against her tongue, she continued to lick and nibble remembering how much she had enjoyed it when Andrea had suckled her. She could feel the vibration of approval in Andrea's chest as her mouth and teeth were deliciously teasing and pulling; her saliva coating the breasts offered up to her. Andrea's hands had found their way into her hair, weaving themselves into the short white locks. After giving each breast an equal amount of attention she pulled back, and with a devilish smirk she said. "Andrea, I believe you are still wearing too many clothes."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy replied cheekily. And as she went to remove them, Miranda stilled her hands asking, "Let me?" Andy nodded affirmatively and leaned back on her elbows watching as Miranda scooted towards her feet.

Sitting up on her knees, Miranda slowly danced her fingers up the long legs on either side of her. "Your legs are one of my favorite things about your body." she confessed as her hands made soothing circles on the pale firm thighs. _So Miranda was a leg person. Note to self: more short dresses._ "I've watched these legs master Louboutin's, I've seen them run after Patricia, and for one brief moment I thought I saw them walk away from me." her voice had cracked at the last example, "But now, here I am kneeling between them... and there's nowhere else I'd rather be." As she finished her thoughts, Andy wrapped her legs around Miranda's waist enveloping the older woman.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be either. Miranda, those are the same hands and lips that direct billions of dollars worth of work, create and end careers. And they hold the fashion world at it's mercy. But when I look at your elegant hands and your sinfully delicious lips, I see love. The pads on your fingers are touching me like no other, and the sounds that have spilled out across your lips in ecstasy have caressed my ears. I need you Miranda. I need your hands and your lips to make love to me."

Andy shivered as Miranda's hands found their way closer to the intended destination. She placed her hands on Andrea's hips and tugged the material down, both women noticing the slickness of the dark trimmed curls. It was now Miranda's turn to claim the woman she loved with all of her heart.

Miranda rose up, and settled against Andrea lengthwise before kissing her firmly; their bare breasts and skin touching skin fully for the first time sent tremors of arousal through them both. Miranda's right hand traced the silhouette of the younger woman's body before landing on the apex of Andrea's legs. Miranda's fingertips brushed against the damp tight curls, reveling in the moisture that she found before applying a light pressure to the outside of her mound. Andy knew that Miranda was both a very visual and tactile person. The hands that she had just been praising and begging to touch her were also hands that ran their fingers over dozens of materials daily, so she knew Miranda would take her time enjoying the feel of her feminine physique. The slowness of her exploration was sweet torture, and the wait was only increasing the throbbing between her legs.

"Tell me what you like Andrea." Miranda whispered as she fought down the nerves that had tried to resurface.

Andy wanted to cry at the tenderness she felt in Miranda's question. Lovers before had either taken what they wanted or fumbled their way through hoping for the best. In the past it had been fast, hurried, and sometimes even rough. Often she found herself faking the 'oh yes' just to get it over with. And in the months that followed Nate's departure, she had found self pleasuring to the image of a white haired woman as the only way to finally making sex enjoyable.

But now, here she was lying with the woman who fueled her fantasies and it felt indescribable; her minds eye could never have prepared her for what the woman truly felt like in her arms. She wanted the older woman's hands and lips everywhere. Andy couldn't get enough of the feeling that their breasts pressed upon one another created, and even the taste of Miranda that was still in her mouth had her rolling her tongue around, recapturing the flavor. This whole experience with Miranda had already been intoxicating and now she was asking her what she liked.

"Everything sweetheart... I mean, you everywhere... I like everything with you. Just feeling you is...wow." Andy knew she hadn't really answered the question specifically. It seemed her brain could not function properly due to all of the blood flow being in her center. She reached down and placed her hand on top of Miranda's trying to show her since she was unable to articulate clearly. Andy guided long slim fingers to rest in between her soaked folds while the palm of Miranda's hand cupped her. Andy's eyes closed for a split second, welcoming the pressure. Locking her brown orbs onto blue she gasped, "Inside...go inside."

Miranda's middle finger eased it's way into the tight heat as Andrea's lips crushed her into a searing kiss. Andy's hand flew to cup her lover's ass, trying to pull her even further in. Miranda rolled them slightly so that her thigh was now pressing against the back of her hand as Andrea undulated underneath her finding a rhythm. "More..." Andy panted. Miranda slipped an additional finger inside watching as the digit disappeared into the greedy core. "God Yes!" Andy hissed at the intrusion, allowing for the slight stretch she felt. She was riding Miranda's fingers hard, the need to have the woman inside of her became paramount.

The vision of having Andrea splayed out beneath her, rocking against her hand nearly had Miranda coming again. Andy locked eyes with Miranda and could feel the want radiating off of the older woman. She slipped her hand down and wiggled it in between them so that her fingers were now playing with Miranda's entrance. The older woman's eyes widened, but then became hooded as she felt Andrea's fingers sliding through her wetness. Andy entered Miranda and together they rode each other until falling over the precipice.

"That was... oh my god Miranda... you are... amazing... I love you." Andy managed to get out between breaths and the kisses she was showering Miranda's lips with. As the emotions and aftershocks washed over both women, Miranda spoke, "I love you too Andrea, more than you'll ever know."

Andy realized that Miranda was probably right. Miranda was such a guarded individual that there may in fact be times, that she would never really know just how much she would mean to the older woman. "Miranda, I can't even begin to describe the how much you mean to me. I just...just kiss me some more."

Miranda playfully rubbed their noses together and replied, "Mmmm, yes more kissing is in order, and then there was one more thing I wanted to..."

Andrea's breath was ragged, she was flushed with sweat and her hands were gripping the sheets as she watched the mane of stark white hair bob up and down between her legs. Miranda's lips were fused to her center and her tongue was completely devouring the abundance of wetness it found.

Miranda could hear the wanton growls above her, urging her to continue. Andrea ground shamelessly onto Miranda's mouth, reveling in the texture of her velvety tongue against her sodden folds. "Oh god...Miranda...Fuck..."and with one last swipe against her clit, Andrea came, covering Miranda's chin. Andrea collapsed backwards onto the bed, motioning for Miranda to lay on top of her. When she saw the shine on Miranda's lips, it was almost as if the shimmer was taunting her to lick it off. She rolled them over and made love to Miranda's mouth, mingling their flavors.

Lying there in their post orgasmic haze, they took a moment just to look at one another, both of them enjoying the feeling of the way their bodies were molded together. Each of them replaying the previous events in their minds, reflecting on how they finally reached this point. There were no words to describe this perfect moment that was happening between them. To them they only knew that this felt unbelievably right and that they would each do everything in their power to keep it.


	10. Chapter 10

**The story is back to T rating.**

Thank you again to all who continue to favorite/follow/review.

I still do not own anything. Not even the DWP book or dvd- blasphemy!

**Chapter 10**

Two bodies were held together amongst the disheveled sheets as the sun's rays filtered through the blinds indicating dawn had arrived. The grey duvet along with several thousand dollars worth of designer clothing had found it's way in a heap somewhere on the floor of the master bedroom. Never had Miranda's room been the recipient of such disarray, and if she had any say in the matter it would continue to stay this way from now on. Last night had opened her both literally and figuratively in ways that she had never experienced before and feeling the breath of the woman next to her was all the affirmation that she needed to know she had made the right decision to follow her heart this time.

Both women had innate alarm clocks that had their eye lids opening almost simultaneously with one another. Limbs were intertwined, curves were pressing into dips, and Miranda could feel the swell of of her lover's breasts pressed into her back. Andrea was the big spoon in this morning's scenario and feeling enveloped in warmth, Miranda snuggled deeper into the confines of the longer arms. There's that moment between wakefulness and sleep where everything is a bit hazy, but despite the slowness of awareness, both women were filled with a contentment throughout their sated bodies.

Miranda awoke fully first, reveling awestruck in the idea that last night did indeed happen and happen and happen again. How in the world had the one hope she dared not believe could come true actually come to fruition? She would not question it too much and instead would simply enjoy this gift the fates had granted her. She took Andrea's hand and kissed the palm of it before settling it on top of her breast. She could feel the smile of Andrea's mouth as it parted on the back of her neck and could feel the tingle in her chest has the hand began to caress it's new found location. Soon the smile was replaced by tender kisses being trailed down to her bare shoulder before she was turned, facing deep brown eyes that twinkled with a mixture of mischief and undeniable love.

Their good morning kisses quickly escalated and became heated spurring a sudden want, almost carnal lust between them. Just as Miranda's upper thigh made contact with slick wet heat, Andrea suddenly pulled back with concerned eyes. "It's probably too late to be asking this..." Andrea had started off the sentence and Miranda's heart that had been full of lightness began to plummet instead. Immediately she thought the young woman was about to tell her of regret and not being able to face what was coming next, she moved to flee.

Andy realized the hurt expression on Miranda's face and held her tightly in place, kissing her soundly on the lips before continuing. "No, what I mean... is what about the girls? I wouldn't want to...I didn't even think... it was hard to think, you're so distracting, but what I'm trying to say is that I'd want them to be ok with us. There would be an us right? I mean, I want there to be an us, but I don't want to cause problems with the girls, the press..." Miranda had silenced Andy's flustered ramblings with her lips and relief rolled through both women concurrently.

Miranda had to ask herself: Could Andrea be any more perfect than she already was? She was ready to sacrifice her own happiness, to alter her world, just to assuage fears and accommodate the possible needs of not just Miranda but her daughters as well. In that moment, Miranda fell in love all over again with her Andrea. _My_ Andrea, it's finally true.

Running her hand through auburn locks Miranda began, "Andrea, darling, the girls adore you and quite honestly they were elated when I spoke to them yesterday afternoon." Miranda had hoped that her admission of speaking with the girls did not upset Andrea. "I hope that you don't mind that I talked to them before speaking to you first. I had not planned on going into specifics, but the girls caught on rather quickly that it was you I was hoping to start seeing in a more personal nature." Miranda blushed profusely when she had reached the word 'personal' and Andy could not help but grin. They were definitely seeing quite a bit of personal since both were completely au natural lying there.

"Miranda, of course it's ok that you spoke to the girls first. They are your daughters and I trust your judgement in regards to how you want to or wanted to approach them about this."she said and indicated the 'this' by moving her hand back and forth between them. Andy assured Miranda with a soft yet slow peck on the lips. She was actually somewhat relieved that Miranda had already spoken to Cass and Caro. Andy was no novice to children as she had nieces and nephews, however, these kids were Miranda's and she would simply follow Miranda's lead in figuring out the dynamic of what conversations and roles she would take part in. With a wide grin on her face she asked, "So you said they knew it was me you were interested in uh?" She couldn't wait to hear this story.

"Well, yes if you must know." Miranda poked Andrea in her ribs making them both laugh.

It was a rare occasion to hear Miranda's laugh and Andy wanted nothing more than to hear it as often as possible. "Yes, I must know." Andrea stated in a matter of fact tone trying to stifle her laughter.

"Well, we were baking..."

Yesterday afternoon in the Priestly kitchen:

"Girls, I would like your input on something." Miranda had decided after hearing Cassidy go on about Jacob, that this was her opportunity to discuss the possibility of her liking someone as well.

"I knew it, something's wrong." said Caroline.

"Did dad do something dumb again?" Asked Cassidy

"Or was it his bimbo girlfriend?" Caroline asked.

_Bimbo! Oh god, maybe this wasn't the right... no wait, Andrea is no bimbo._ "Caroline, I do not approve of you using that term. In all honesty your dad could be called a vacuous person as well but society decides instead to place derogatory terms on the female involved." Miranda was concerned damage control was going to be needed before she had even started.

"Sorry, mom."

"Ok. Now first off, this has nothing to do with your father or his...well, never mind. I am beginning to second guess myself, but I would like to know what you two would think if I were to start seeing someone." Miranda subconsciously held her breath awaiting to hear her girls' reactions.

Cassidy came to life in an instant jumping up and down saying "Oooh mom! Who is it? Who is it?" Caroline flicked a cranberry at Cass before turning to her mom and saying in a much more subdued manner "Mom, we just want you to be happy. _Please let it be Andy_." The girls both wanted for their mom and Andy to just get a clue already, but adults could be so dumb sometimes.

Of course both of her girls would approach this differently. Cassidy would be running around the house singing the k-i-s-s-i-n-g song and Caroline would be upstairs drafting a pre-nup before the weekend was over.

"Well, bobseys. There is someone, but I haven't spoken to them yet and..." Miranda had begun but was cut off by Cassidy's "Oh there is someone!" but it was the ever observant Caroline that pointed out, "Mom, what's up with the 'them' terminology? Correct usage would be to say him or her... and wait!" realization dawned on both twins at once. "You like Andy!" Cassidy blurted out.

Miranda stood there gasping at both of them. Barely two sentences in and they had already pegged her.

"No Cass, you mean Ahhhhndraaaayuhhh." Caroline stretched out Andy's name in the most overly dramatic fashion she could muster before both girls busted out into fits of laughter. Miranda herself had tried to stifle the laugh she felt spring forth at her daughters' hysterics. But then she sobered for a moment and asked her girls, "How did you know?" because she seriously wondered at how her girls had managed to unlock the secret her heart had kept hidden for so long.

"Patricia told us." Caroline deadpanned causing Miranda to drop an entire lump of cookie dough onto the floor, missing the baking sheet completely. The girls once again busted out laughing before Cassidy put one arm around her mom's waist, looked up at her with precocious eyes and said, "Mom, when dad thought he was going to win you back he had the florist deliver like a bazillion freesias. You literally chopped them all to pieces with a butcher knife and sent them back to him. Oh yeah, with a hotdog that you also cut up."

It was true, Miranda had found out about Jeremy's tryst on the side when page 6 had published a full spread on the leggy blonde leaving the steps of their Manhattan condo. Miranda certainly had her suspicions regarding Jeremy's infidelity and honestly she was not surprised, but having page 6 announce it to the world before he announced it to her was the most upsetting part. So that very day Miranda filed for divorce, applied for full custody of the girls, and put in an offer on the current townhome in which they live. When Jeremy realized via Miranda's attorney just how much he would lose due to his indiscretion, he immediately stated remorse in the form of about 300 freesias. He claimed that he picked freesias because the name of the flower had the word 'free' in it and he was hoping for a get out of jail free card. Basically he was a dumbass is what Miranda decided. The girls had been too young at the time to see the destruction of the flowers and hotdog, but their dad who was always looking for a way to show his ex-wife in a negative light managed to tell the story a half a dozen times, each time the flower order getting larger and each time harping on how Miranda would not ever forgive him.

"But when Andy gave you flowers, well kind of flowers, you went out, not some assistant, not Edith, but _**you**_ went out to in search of the perfect vase." Cassidy continued.

"Yeah mom, we were in Williams-Sonoma for-EVER." Caroline pitched in and then imitating her mother perfectly, "Why is it so difficult to find a terracotta pot in cerulean? Not everyone wishes to display their plants in the color of Santa Fe vomit."

Miranda scrunched her face and narrowed her eyes at her daughter's resounding impersonation, but internally she was proud at the uncanny resemblance. "Well bobseys you must agree that terracotta would not match our interior decor?" The girls just rolled their eyes and Cassidy replied, "Uh mom, cerulean doesn't really either but hello that's Andy's color."

When did her girls get to be so observant? "What do you mean by 'That's Andrea's color'?"

Caroline jumped in to explain, "Really mom? Well you came home from work and we heard you going on and on to Patricia about how even she (Patricia) could identify different shades of blue and she's colorblind."

Cassidy broke in, "We even went upstairs and pulled out all of our crayons in the blue family just in case you decided to ask us about cerulean. But one day a few weeks later, we asked Andy why she had started dressing better. At first she was all like 'Well I do work at Runway,' but we didn't buy that answer so we kept on and then she told us the story about how one time she wore a cerulean sweater that you absolutely hated on her and she never wanted you to look at her like that again. She said it was because you scared her, but we think it's because she wants to look good for you."

Caroline concurred, "So yeah, she basically dresses well for you, not for _Runway_ when it comes down to it.

Miranda regarded her girls and marveled at their insight. "Bobbseys, based on this conversation, I like Ahhhhndraaaayuhhh because I spent almost three hours in Williams-Sonoma trying to find a cerulean vase to put unchopped flowers in?" Quite truthfully, Miranda was relieved that her girls had called her out on her feelings for Andrea, but she was enjoying this talk and wanted to hear more of her girls' thoughts.

"Ugh! Mooom!" Both girls groaned out in unison while Miranda held her look of feigned indifference. "Well, please you two, continue." Miranda directed at them, moving her hand in the air before placing the baking rack into the oven.

"Ok, how about how you're always smiling when you're talking about her?" Caroline asked.

"Your mouth totally starts to curve up. Oh, and when you mutter about her too." Cassidy pointed out.

"Mutter? Whatever do you mean?" Miranda questioned.

"It's when you're talking to yourself but you're really really super quite." Cassidy explained.

"But not quite enough because we still hear you." Caroline pointed out.

"You do do that. It got really bad when you came back from Paris. At first we thought you were mumbling so much because of Stephen, but then we'd hear you say Andy's name over and over again. But it was different because you weren't smiling when you said it then so we got worried. And then we asked Andy..." but Cassidy didn't get to finish because Miranda broke in with "What!?"

"It's ok mom, we didn't tell her about the smiling and not smiling thing. We just asked her if you and her had gotten into a fight or something. Caroline explained.

"And what did she say?" Miranda wasn't actually sure she wanted to know the answer.

Caroline responded first, "Andy said that we should always come to you first if we had questions like that. And then she got all sad and said that she had disappointed you."

And then Cassidy spoke, "She was so looking all kinds of depressed when she said it and we thought she might even cry, but then it was like she caught herself. Then she said something like 'I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to her though."

"Oh," Miranda barely whispered.

"Yes, mom. And we also know that you like her because you ask her to bring the book to you in the study at night and you've never done that before."

"And Andy's the first assistant that has ever went to our recitals and games. And she's there as a guest or because she wants to be and not because she's working or you told her to."

Caroline was once again the voice of reason when she said, "She's a part of our lives. Not just the Runway side, but the real part. Even Stephen wasn't as involved with us as much as she is... Andy loves us."

"Of course she loves you bobseys. When you two aren't being the notorious spoiled pranksters, you two can be quite lovable." They all three laughed and Miranda looked at them both with warm eyes. Caroline reached over linking her arm with her mom's, "Mom, you deserve to be happy. Andy makes you happy. It's not complicated."

Miranda moved so that she had a daughter in each arm, hugging them close she asked, "So I am to assume you two would approve if I chose to pursue something with Andrea?"

"Yes, we really like Andy and we know she'll take good care of you because she already takes care of you. And us too sometimes." Cassidy replied while Caroline nodded in agreement before saying, "She loves you too mom."

"She does?" Miranda knew she did only because she had happened to overhear the young woman's confession the night before, but surely she had not mentioned anything to the girls about her feelings?

Caroline was the first to answer, "You know mom, for someone who's a visual learner, you sure do miss a lot when it comes to looking at Andy. She constantly fidgets when you're around, she blurts out her words or she say um a lot, she blushes like crazy, and she stumbles all of the time because she's too busy staring at you to see where she's going. It's all very adorkable"

Cassidy chimed in, "One time when she was over here helping us with our homework you came in the room and saw my hoodie on the floor. So when you bent over to pick it up we looked at Andy because she had stopped talking mid-sentence. Her eyes were totally glued to your behind and her mouth had fallen open. We were like eww, but we knew she was definitely checking you out."

Caroline cut in, "I had to reach up and close her mouth with my pencil eraser so you wouldn't catch her staring. I mean, we knew you liked her but we didn't think you'd appreciate being oogled at in front of us. And don't be mad now that you know because I really don't think she can help herself."

"Yeah, she's got it pretty bad. But that's actually a good thing. Just don't be kissing all over each other though in front of us. Looking at at each other like lovesick fools is one thing, but sucking face is another."

"Cassidy, I do not suck face as you so eloquently put it. I haven't even spoken with Andrea to discuss the possibility of a relationship with her."

"Well mom, you should totally get on that. You can't just keep pining over each other from afar because it isn't fair to either one of you."

"You should be talking to her, not us. Why are you even talking to us about it anyway? You've never talked to us before about any of the guys you decided to date. I mean, Andy's no guy but still?"

"You are right Caroline, Andrea is no guy. I wanted to talk to you both because unlike the others, Andrea is important to you two. And if things didn't..." Miranda didn't even want to finish that thought and luckily she didn't have to because Cassidy interrupted with "Mom, everything will work out. We get that it's different, not because Andy's a woman, but because she loves you and you love her."

At this Miranda smiled and nodded her head before Caroline said, "So talk to Andy, kiss her, and then move all of her stuff out of that horrid tiny apartment over to here." The girls looked at Miranda as though it was the easiest and most natural thing in the world to go ahead and invite Andrea fully into their lives.

Shaking her head in almost disbelief at how this conversation had ended, Miranda hugged both girls up to her, kissed them on top of their heads and whispered, "You two... I love you two more than anything. Now let's taste these cookies."

Her talk with the girls had went much smoother than she could have imagined. Her daughters would not oppose a relationship with Andrea, and instead encouraged it.

When Miranda had finished telling Andrea of her conversation with the girls, Andy couldn't help but laugh, "So _**stuff**_ uh?"

"Yes, apparently your superior vocabulary has managed to rub off on them. And out of everything I just told you, that is what you retain?" Miranda held her look of contempt before erupting into laughter.

Miranda smiled brightly at Andrea before turning serious, "I do want an _us_. We will deal with the press, and whatever else comes our way, but there will be an _us_ as long as you'll have me."

Andy rolled completely on top of Miranda, kissing her deeply before replying, "I will do whatever it takes to make this work. I love you Miranda."

For the first time in her life, Miranda believed the L word that was being directed at her.

"I love you too Andrea... even more than that place I like." she added with a mischievous grin.

"You my dear are impossible." Andy playfully retorted. She enjoyed this humorous side of Miranda immensely.

"Well, yes. And aren't you the one who can _do_ the impossible? I suggest that you do it." Miranda couldn't help but laugh at her own ridiculousness. She felt so light and carefree, a part of her that she thought was locked away forever. But Andrea had come into her life, blew through all of her defenses, and made her feel as though everything was finally right with the world.

Smiling against the older woman's lips, Andrea proceeded to _do_ the impossible.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so finally we have reached the end of this story that was supposed to only be a one-shot. Thank you to all who have enjoyed this and even thank you to the reviewer that called me a prick, because you also said I was smart and sassy. We should be friends.

And of course a huge thanks to Elliewrites that read and read and re-read every one of these chapters, which has caused her to start drinking tequila.

Chapter 11

Slipping out of the sleeping woman's embrace, Andy donned the ever famous grey robe and headed quietly downstairs to the kitchen. The cashmere robe felt cool against her bare skin, but having the scent of Miranda wrapped around her was a viable substitute for the lack of warmth. When she saw the robe hanging on the bathroom door a flash of memories flooded her mind. The vision of her boss, the indestructible Miranda Priestly, sitting on a sette in Paris looking as far removed from the iconic persona as possible. Andy thought her to be heartbreakingly beautiful as the editor sat sans makeup and with red rimmed eyes. The open rawness of her vulnerability created a striking contrast to the reproachful attitude that was usually in place. Andy knew Miranda had to keep up a certain persona for Runway which honestly was incredibly hot to witness, but she had also been privy to glimpses of the real Miranda and the transparency she had seen in Paris stole her heart.

Andy padded into the kitchen and began looking in the the cupboards for the ingredients she would need to make breakfast. Their second round of lovemaking this morning had left her both sated and starved. A goofy grin splayed across her face as she thought of how insatiable Miranda had become. _I can definitely get used to a sex crazed Miranda. Her hands and her mouth... and what the hell am I doing down here again away from her?_ As if on cue, her stomach growled. _Oh yeah, pancakes._

As she shuffled about the kitchen, Patricia came in wagging her tail hoping for another dollop of food to hit the floor no doubt. "Hey sweet girl. I bet you're hoping I accidentally drop some pancake aren't you? I should probably make you your own stack since you're the reason Miranda and I finally got it together. I don't know if I'd have ever been brave enough to tell her." Andy said the last bit with a hint of melancholy in her voice. She didn't want to think about not being with Miranda.

"Well, lucky for you I was eavesdropping that night." Miranda had made her way downstairs into the kitchen and walked up behind Andy. When she had woke up alone, a sense of longing had filled her chest and she climbed out of bed in search of her young lover. "And it appears that I've once again overheard you speaking with Patricia." she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. She placed her arms around Andrea and kissed her behind the ear as Andy leaned back into the embrace. Strengthening her hold on the younger woman she said, "I can't bare to think of how much more time we would have wasted with our longing for one another. I wanted so badly to run after you that night and kiss you senseless."

"You did?" Andy asked.

"Hmm, yes. But I didn't know if you would trust the sincerity of my feelings. I couldn't let you just walk away though, so I went with plan B thus sending that ridiculous text knowing full well that the proofs were already fine. I mean really Andrea, you are the most competent person I have ever hired." Andy turned in Miranda's arms and smirked at her revelation.

"Anyway, I had to reassure myself that you would be at work the next day."

"Oh, so you were really just afraid that you would be without your 'most competent' hire-e uh?" Andy teased.

"No, you silly girl. I actually wanted you to be at work so that I could show you that I cared about you too. In fact, I had a whole week's worth of wooing planned, but then I spoke to the girls, and then you and I had our conversation and" but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Andy.

"Wait. Did I just hear you say a week's worth of wooing? You mean more than knowing my coffee order and having freelance opportunities? Because those were both huge gestures yesterday!"

Instead of a verbal reply Miranda simply rolled her eyes.

"Aww, deep down you really are just a romantic aren't you?" Andy asked as she squeezed Miranda tighter.

"Honestly, I don't know." she said shaking her head much like she did when calling a hurricane mere drizzle. "But I do know that I have never felt like this about anyone before. I really do love you Andrea." Andy pulled Miranda closer and seared their lips together. Whispering against her mouth, Andy replied "I love you too."

Breakfast ingredients were temporarily forgotten as Miranda's hands slipped to the knot on Andy's belt, teasingly pulling at the fabric. "Nice robe by the way." Miranda murmured against Andrea's throat.

"It's my favorite piece of clothing." Andy said as she ran her fingers through the older woman's white hair.

The sentiment was not lost on Miranda as she knew that Andrea had said she fell in love with her the night she was wearing it in Paris. She played that night over in her head numerous times, wondering what would have happened if she had not turned Andrea away with her cold shoulder and "your job" remarks. But that was in the past, and one could not live on 'what if's.' No, one lived on hope, and she would put her hope in this relationship, in her Andrea.

Miranda kissed Andrea sweetly on the mouth and said, "Clearly I am not the only romantic."

"Yes, well I'm thinking this is now my robe." Andy claimed with just a hint of defiance. She would still let Miranda wear the robe, only so that her scent would be on it, but it was definitely Andy's robe now. Miranda laughed knowing that she would never deny the doe-eyed woman in front of her anything.

There were only two initial fails at making breakfast. Miranda kept claiming she was "helping" but all she was really doing was distracting Andrea with her roaming hands and light kisses. Finally on Andy's third attempt, edible pancakes were accomplished. As they made their way to the table, Miranda pulled Andrea into her lap. Andy was ecstatic to find that Miranda couldn't keep her hands off of her. Even burning two batches of pancakes was inconsequential in comparison to the feel of the older woman's hands upon her. For almost a year she had lived off of those subtle shoulder bumps in elevators, hands just barely grazing over coffee, and sometimes though rare, the times when she had miscalculated and slid over too far in the backseat of the towncar. But now, being able to openly have those hands on her was almost overwhelming.

Andy remained on Miranda's lap while they both ate. "My plan was to make you breakfast in bed but I like this too."

"Hmm yes, I agree. I can't seem to keep my hands to myself anymore. I'm being silly I know."

"No. Not at all. I like it. In fact I was just thinking about how very little we have actually touched before now. The first time you grazed me in the elevator at the James Holt showing I almost passed out." At Miranda's almost look of disbelief Andy continued, "No, seriously. You are such a commanding presence, and of course beyond sexy. I was definitely already in lust with you by then."

"And now?" Miranda asked.

"And now I can't get enough of you so you better just keep it up with the grabby-hands." Andy said as she fed Miranda a bite of pancake.

"Hmm, grabby-hands? And dear god you want to be a writer." Miranda tickled Andrea while mocking her.

"Well, it is kind of hard to concentrate on being eloquent while you're being all adorable having me in your lap." Andy said while licking a dab of syrup off of her finger.

Momentarily speechless at watching Andrea's tongue flick around her finger, Miranda finally found her voice. "I'd dare say I was adorable."

"Oh, no you don't." Andy started and placed her hand under Miranda's chin. "You are adorable and gorgeous and generous and kind and all of the other adjectives I say and will continue to say. You have too many other people out there saying and believing negative untruths about you and I won't have you be one of them. So even if it takes me the next 50 years to convince you of that so be it."

Taken aback by the conviction in Andrea's voice, she couldn't help but marvel at the love surrounding the words she had heard. Although the 50 years remark did bring up something that had been bothering her. If their recent performances were of any indication, age was not an issue, but Miranda still felt it necessary to make a statement on the matter.

"In 50 years I will be 100." Miranda said flatly. Earlier they had been playful and now the conversation was beginning to venture into a serious tone for Miranda. _God what was I thinking... she's so young, she can have anyone_.

"Yeah, well. We'll just have to let Willard Scott know so you can be the Smucker's birthday girl." Andy deadpanned. And then she put her finger over Miranda's lips to keep her from responding. "Miranda, I am not worried or bothered by your age. And even though you are truly the hottest 50yr old I have ever seen, I fell in love with what is on the inside. I can't even begin to think about what the press will say but the only opinions that matter are ours, this little family." Andy had not meant to say the word family, but she was speaking from her heart which was even more unfiltered than her brain. "Um, yeah... so ok." If her hands hadn't been resting on Miranda's shoulders, she would have facepalmed herself for her awkward ending.

Family. Andrea had said family and now she was blushing and feeling like an idiot which did not go unnoticed by Miranda. Looking back over the last few months, Andrea's involvement into their private lives had been initially somewhat sporadic, but then over time it was as if she was there more often than not. She had even went beyond the typical homework help and had attended games, recitals, and plays that the twins participated in. Her presence was definitely more apparent than any past lover, husband, or friend even. Not wanting her young lover to feel embarrassed, she went out on a limb hoping that it wasn't a Freudian slip and that Andrea really did view them as a family already.

"Family. I like the sound of that." Miranda said against Andrea's collarbone. Looking up into brown eyes she said, "Please forgive me for my insecurities."

"There is nothing to forgive ok? I want for you to always talk to me, even if you are sounding like you've fallen and smacked you're pretty little head on the pavement." Andy finished with a blinding grin across her face.

Miranda retaliated by pinching Andrea's bottom and saying, "You are a cheeky thing aren't you?"

Andy squealed before leaning in and huskily whispering against Miranda's ear. "How about you punish me for my behavior?" And with that, she hopped from her lover's lap with Miranda chasing her up the stairs.

Monday morning brought with it the realities of _Runway_, the work that could no longer be ignored, and forcing attentions to be turned to things besides each other. It had been ages, if at all since Miranda had truly spent an entire weekend for the sole purpose of fun and relaxation. _Oh and what fun we did have._

As the towncar made it's way to Elias-Clarke, Miranda stared out of the window and her thoughts began drifting over the last few days. Andrea's presence in her home had always made it feel special, but after this weekend it felt as though the house was held together with a love and happiness. And with Andrea came an air of completeness.

Yes, there was an added peace throughout. Rich laughter spilled from both her and her daughters, and even Patricia's tail seemed to wag more when Andrea was around. Not waking up with the brown eyed girl this morning she decided was completely unacceptable. Although Miranda had plenty of extra clothing and toiletries at her home, Andrea had left last night to return to her own apartment. She had been reluctant to leave and the girls did everything in their power to drag out Andy's departure.

_They haven't even let me tuck them into bed in over a month, claiming to not be babies anymore. Yet they had managed to each get a story! It simply would not do for them to have the same bedtime story since there were two of them. Of course Andrea would comply. I'm afraid she is a lot like me when it comes to telling those two no._

The towncar reached it's destination and as Roy opened the door, he leaned forward and spoke discretely "Miranda, I can't remember the last time I've seen you smile on your way into work. It looks good on you. But don't worry, I sent a text to the staff and told them to 'guard their loins' just the same for your arrival."

Miranda saw the mischievous glint in her driver's eyes and had to refrain from laughing. Roy had been her driver from the first day she became editor over 15 years ago. He had proved his loyalty many times over the years, being the very soul of discretion. God only knows what words he had heard literally having a front row seat to conversations that had occurred. Roy could have made a fortune selling tid-bits of information to Page 6 but instead opted to be steadfast in his honor towards Miranda.

He had obviously put two and two together when earlier this morning Miranda had insisted upon him giving Andrea a ride into work. She would simply not allow her young assistant to take the subway any longer. She would pull out all of the stops for her Andrea and spoil the girl in both large and minute ways. There could have been three feet of snow on the ground and she still would not have sent her car for Stephen or for anyone save her girls, so when Roy received a call from Miranda herself he knew the score.

Andy was practically giddy and beaming when he pulled up outside of her apartment building, but then the crest fallen look that appeared on her face as she realized a Miranda-less back seat, was all he needed to confirm his suspicions. When he had dropped Andy off the other night at the townhouse she had looked heartbroken and as if her whole world was falling apart. But this was different, it was a look of disappointment but there was still a contented smile that held her facial features. _It's about time those two figured it out. It's been almost painful to watch those two in the rear-view mirror. It's like when you're watching a movie and you keep waiting for the two leads to hurry up and kiss each other already. I don't know if they're together together yet, but there is definitely something going on between them, __**finally**__!_

Roy was interrupted from his thoughts when Andy acknowledged him. "Good morning Roy." He could tell that she wanted to ask where her boss was. "Good morning Andy. After I drop you off at Elias-Clarke, I am to fetch Ms. Priestly." He handed her a small white bag along with a note. Andy displayed one of her million watt smiles and tore open the small cream colored envelope that held a matching cream heavy cardstock with an embossed M on the front.

**Good morning darling,**

**I wanted to make sure you had something to eat for breakfast. Yes, this really is from me. I was under the assumption that you could use the extra calories after the rigorous activity your weekend entailed. See you soon- MP**

_And she even kissed it! Can I love this woman any more?_ Right below the handwritten message was where Miranda had blotted her lips to the paper. Andy raised the note to her own lips and sighed against it. Peering into the bag, she saw a delicious looking chocolate croissant straight from Miranda's kitchen. As she leaned against the back seat taking a bite out of the flaky pastry, she pulled out her phone to type out a text.

She had not wanted to leave the warmth of Miranda last night, but she knew that showing up in her boss's attire was not the most subtle way for them to come out. Miranda had been adamant in the fact that they would not hide their relationship. Her divorce was finalized, the girls were fully supportive, and although it was frowned upon for superiors to be involved with their subordinates, it was not against the HR code of ethics policy. Technically it was no one's business but their own, and it wasn't like they were going to take an ad out in the Times, but Miranda did not want Andy to feel as though she were a dirty little secret. So they had decided that although they would not hide their affection for one another, they wouldn't announce it either. They had only briefly discussed the matter, but the plan was that things at work would stay the same with the exception of Andy turning in her two-week notice today.

**Text:** Good morning! Thank u for sending Roy and for breakfast! You are good at wooing. Although I'm finding the back seat overly spacious. xoxo

A moment later Andy's phone buzzed indicating she had received a text.

**Text:** I miss you too darling. I hope I never stop wooing you.

The car rolled to a stop as Andy sent off one last message.

**Text:** I wish I was kissing you instead of this note. And I hope _we_ don't ever stop.

As soon as Miranda had stepped off the elevator, clackers ran, writers scurried, and assistants tried to look busy. But for Andy, it really was as if time stood still and all she could see was her heart walking towards her. It took everything she had within herself to not push Miranda back into the lift so she could have a 26 floor ride make-out session.

Andy's hands lingered just a hint longer than appropriate while helping Miranda out of her coat causing the older woman to stiffen. Andy immediately pulled back as though scalded and a look of confusion filled her face. But then Miranda leaned forward and whispered "I'm sorry" while trying to put every ounce of her conviction into her eyes, trying to tell her lover that she was just simply overwhelmed at the moment. She had thought she would be able to handle this morning just fine but when she stepped out onto the office floor and saw Andrea looking at her, she was overcome with emotions that threatened to surface in a place where her image meant everything. She was unaccustomed to the butterflies, to the need of having someone in her arms, and it both thrilled and terrified her.

Although Andy had heard Miranda's words, she was too shocked to know what Miranda was apologizing for. This weekend had been everything Andy could have ever hoped for, but was Miranda now regretting it? Had entering back into the workplace made her station to Miranda too glaringly obvious? She could feel the wetness forming in her eyes despite trying to keep it at bay.

_Oh no, she's not understanding. She's going to start crying._ "Andrea, office."

The abruptness in Miranda's voice did exactly what she had hope it would and it snapped Andrea back into focus. When they entered into her office, Miranda shut the door and then grabbed Andrea's hand hoping to convey to her that everything was actually all right.

"Ok, let's start over." Miranda leaned forward and gave Andrea a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Good Morning."

An unsteady relief washed over Andy because one minute Miranda was stiff and then the next she was holding her hand, kissing her. The 180 flips were wreaking havoc on Andy and a lone tear managed to escape down her cheek while she waited for Miranda to continue.

Miranda brushed the tear away and decided to forego her fear by holding Andy firmly against her. To hell with the walls being glass and she could fire anyone caught gawking at them. Outside of the office, no one breathed a word as to why the Dragon Lady's door was closed. The two figures sitting on the sofa may have had their backs to the fashion world, but clearly this was one meeting where there would be no interruptions. _  
_

"Andrea darling, I am sorry and I owe you an explanation. Please, let's sit over here on the sofa."

Andy fell into step behind Miranda, starting to feel somewhat better but still reserved as she had yet to hear her lover's next words.

"All I could think about this morning was you. I have never been... I have never felt like this before. When I saw you, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around you and kiss you within an inch of your life." Miranda said as she squeezed Andrea's hand.

"Really? But you..." Andy stumbled to finish.

"I know darling, and I'm sorry. I was just so completely overwhelmed and I froze. This- she indicated by waving her hand in between them- has never happened to me before. Aside from my girls, I have never truly needed anyone, and I..." Miranda seemed at a loss for words but it didn't matter because Andy was cupping her face and pressing their lips together for a sweet tender kiss full of reassurance.

Pressing her forehead against the editor, Andy sighed heavily as all of the pieces of her heart shifted back into place. Hearing Miranda's words and experiencing this openness from her brought comfort in the fact that her own feelings of neediness were reflected in the older woman.

"Miranda, I feel it too. I was afraid that... I mean this is all surreal and I keep thinking that any minute I'll wake up to find this has all been a dream. Because that's what you are to me, a dream."

"I can assure you that this is real Andrea. Very real." Andy knew that she was referring to far more than just the physical state of things. Their feelings for one another ran deeper than they could have ever imagined.

Despite the setting, Miranda pushed forward wanting to get all of it out there especially since she had in just one move shattered Andrea's reserve earlier, "For years I have woke up alone. Even my ex-husbands had their own bedrooms eventually. But for the first time in my life, waking up was lonely." Blue eyes bore sincerely into brown when the next words were uttered, "I don't want to mess this up." Andy's grasp on Miranda's hand tightened, sending unspoken encouragement. "I don't want to rush you..."

"I was miserable when I woke up without you this morning." Andy suddenly blurted. She had to let Miranda know she too was just as invested. "And if it's just the same to you, I'd rather not feel miserable ever again." At this they both smiled feeling less lost and more grounded at the unveiling of their vulnerability.

_She wants this too. She doesn't see me as some needy old fool that can't go one night without her_. "You can of course still keep your apartment, we don't have to worry about all of the logistics right this moment."

"No."

"No?"

"No, Miranda. I don't want my own bedroom across town. I want _our_ bedroom." Andy whispered. "And I don't need it because I don't need a place to run off to. I'm never running away from you ever again."

"Ok then. It's settled, we'll start moving you in over the next few weeks. And the girls will be just as thrilled." Miranda placed one last chaste kiss on Andrea's lips. Every ounce of tension left them as they sat there looking at each other. Andy knew that within minutes the Ice Queen persona would be slipped back into place so she was enjoying these last few moments.

"I suppose I need to go ahead and make that call to HR." Andy stated.

"I'm in no hurry to have you leave my employ, but yes I suppose so since I can think of better ways for you to assist me." Miranda said with a smirk while Andy's mouth hung open. There was her playful Miranda back, and she loved it. "Now shoo, I'm sure there's been at least one person out there who has been looking at us harder than their computer screen and I may feel the need to pull another Harry Potter."

Andy just rolled her eyes, leaned over and gave Miranda a peck on the lips and said "I Love you" before heading out of the office.

Miranda could now face the challenges of Runway and anything else that lied outside her office door. Having spoken with Andrea, Miranda's nerves were settled knowing that she was not solitary in her feelings of wanting the girl in her home on a permanent basis.

_Their home. I will have to see if there are any changes that Andrea will want to make, let her pick out an office. I will buy her a whole new house if that's what she wants._ Walking over to her desk, Miranda picked up the phone, "Leslie, there have been some personal developments..."

Two weeks later:

As she stood in the foyer with the Book for the very last time, Andy saw Miranda and Patricia sitting at the bottom of the staircase together. She placed the book down and then strode over to greet two of her favorite Priestly's, one with a kiss and the other with a dog treat from her pocket.

Today had been her last day at work and while most of the day included a small going away party, other facets of the day had remained the same and thus Andy was bringing home the book one last time.

"We have something for you." Miranda said as she pointed to the ribbon tied around Patricia's neck. Upon further inspection, Andy saw a key dangling from the pet's collar.

"What is this?" Andy asked as she untied it, turning the key over in her palm.

Miranda had gotten one of those gimmicky keys that was in the shape of a house at the head of it. The key was completely plebeian and cheesy but knew that Andrea would appreciate the symbolism behind it. This was no assistant's key, this was an equal's key.

Andrea sat down on the stairs and wrapped her arms around Miranda, kissing her soundly, being touched by the sentiment. "Thank you, this is so sweet."

Miranda nuzzled into Andrea's neck, relishing the contact. Pulling back and sounding a little nervous she said, "There is also something else that I wanted to give you."

"Really? But you've given me so much already. I mean, just being here in this home with you and the girls is more than I ever thought possible."

Miranda reached for the box behind her and handed it to Andrea. Inside was an empty photo album that had the word Family embossed across the front. Andy ran her fingers across the letters almost in disbelief. "I love it...I" Miranda allowed her fingers to trace along with Andrea's and said, "I thought that maybe we could start filling this up... And there's one more thing" and Miranda helped open the album. Attached to the first page were four plane tickets.

"These are to... Ohio?" Andy's facial expression was priceless and Miranda couldn't help but smile at Andrea's pleasant shock.

"We can leave the day after tomorrow and spend some time there before you start your job at the Mirror if you would like?" Miranda asked.

"Yes! Oh, Miranda this is just... god I love you so much." Andy once again pressed their lips together and their kisses soon became heated.

"I sort of have something for you too." Andy said moving her lips over to Miranda's ear. "You see, Nigel was showing me the new La Perla samples that came in and"

Miranda cut her off, "Upstairs, now."

"Yes, Miranda." and Andy thought _I will never get tired of saying that_.

Patricia followed both women, her tail at full wag. Everything between the two in front of her had started on this very set of steps, and it would appear from tonight's staircase conversation as though great things would indeed continue for the newly formed Priestly-Sachs household.

_And what was it that Cassidy had said? Everything would work out because Miranda loved Andrea, and Andrea loved Miranda. Yes, it would all work out just fine because this time there was love. And dog biscuits. Andy never forgot extra dog biscuits._

The End

-goes off to write more Mirandy


End file.
